Ranma: All good things
by Junkette
Summary: Ranma has found a cure, but things didn't go as he assumed. Now he's got to learn to cope while also dealing with his past. Can he manage?
1. Chapter 1: come in small packages

In case it was in question, I don't own Ranma or any of the characters used in this story.

Thanks for giving this a read, feel free to offer whatever advice or input you desire, I'm always listening~3

* * *

Ranma sat, eyes closed, and legs underneath him an a meditative position. He could feel the pleasant warmth from the firepit dance on his knees and face. To his right was Ryoga, wearing his usual ratty yellow tunic with his usual yellow and black bandana. He looked hopeful and Ranma thought he might have even seen tears in the corners of his eyes. Genma, his father, was on his left wearing one of his many well worn gis offwhite from years of use. He was clearly giddy but trying to hid it under a mask of manliness™. In front of the trio on the other side of the flames stood a woman wearing a white and red kimono holding a staff that was said to purify even the most powerful of curses. Her kimono was simple but elegant, and her makeup was flattering. Something Ranma noticed with a slight pang of… something. (Envy, guilt, and confusion would all apply here.)

Ranma couldn't help but feel disinclined to believe the stories that somehow this whole charade was going to cure his curse. Instead he had accepted this as a way to placate his parents. His mother had been growing frustrated with his apparent unmarried status and sometimes female body. She had even begun carrying her family's honor blade again. _Not like threats have ever really worked on me… Just gotta smile and nod with the old man and mom though,_ Ranma thought with a rueful chuckle.

There was a solid rap on his crown. "Now whadd'ja go'an do that for?" Ranma sputtered, ducking slightly and holding his head.

"Don't interrupt the ceremony again, child; the last thing we need is for something to go wrong," the woman before them croaked, then stepped around the flame walking behind the three. As she passed behind them she let one droplet of water fall to each of their foreheads. Then she returned to her original position and began again from the top. Ranma grimaced as he realised that the whole thing was starting over again.

Ranma stifled a sigh, reigning in his annoyance, and regained his composure. _This is going to be a very long and very boring night..._ He could feel the chagrin in the ki of his two companions. It was directed at him.

* * *

Ranma felt light. He was told that the ritual would send him deep into his own mind while the energies pulled him to his true form. _Whatever that means_ , Ranma thought. _Ahh well, at least I can get a moment to myself somewhere comfortable._

The area around him was not unlike the Hallelujah Mountains of china, one of the many sights he'd seen during his ten year training expedition. However the fog that seemed to dance around the tops of the strange peaks was impenetrable to his senses. Even when he pushed out with his ki he could not see beyond the mist, something he had thoroughly tested. He stood on a solitary peak, with a tiny lush forest surrounding him.

Ranma knew that there were five peaks in total. The closest held a black pond, with a white koi swimming in idle circles. The farthest peak held its opposite, a white pond with a black koi swimming at unrest. Within them they held the energies of Yin and Yang. In the center there was a large peak with a dojo, surrounded by torches that seemed to thrum with his pulse. Opposite from him on the other side of the dojo a dark storm cloaked one of the mountain peaks. Something about that place set his hackles on edge. Despite all the times he spent here he'd never set foot on that peak. He decided it was for the best.

He looked about the peak he was on. It was beautiful, alive, and comforting. Around him were six stones set in the ground. Each held a few simple Kanji and Hiragana, the names of those he drew power from. He knew this circle well as he frequently had to remember the people within it. He looked at the names, Akane, Kasumi, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Ukyo, and his fathe- Ryoga?

 _When did that happen?_ Apparently Ryoga had somehow wormed his way into his inner circle without him noticing it. He had even managed to replace his old man. Granted the bastard hadn't been doing anything to stop the rising contempt Ranma was feeling for him. For a long time there was just one stone, and it was all encompassing. The only person he thought he needed, was told he needed, and now he wasn't even part of the circle. Ranma smiled despite himself.

He turned his attention to the dojo, and felt his surroundings shift to its inside. She was waiting as usual, his shadow, taking the shape of his cursed self. _I wonder if pops has a panda silently judging him in his mind palace,_ Ranma thought, _Ha, that's unlikely._ Ranma eyed his shadowed companion for a moment. She seemed slightly more real, this time around. Had he been feeding her that much?

He shrugged and stepped out of the dojo eyeing its surroundings. The mountains were almost a jungle, and it held all the warmth of his ki. This place was something he was proud of, something he'd built. Granted he was more or less alone here he could still enjoy it. This was a sanctuary all for him.

He was pulled from his reverie when he felt a cool breeze pass around him. He could feel his Ki at unrest within himself, _is this the ritual?_ He looked up when he saw that the sky was growing darker. Cold wind swept through him. Lifting him partially of the ground. Suddenly it picked up and he was pulled away from the peak, rising high above the dojo. He could hear muted sobbs, they seemed to echo off of walls that didn't exist, pulling at his heart strings. He craned his head trying to find the source as they grew in volume and frequency. He looked skyward and felt water roll down his face, small droplets misting his face and body, there was a loud crack and then the sky seemed to drop. He fell with the rain, hitting the ground of the dojo peak with a hard thud. The area around the peak seemed to fill with water and his mountain peak became an island. He shook his head feeling disoriented thanks to the storm tearing through him. He pushed himself up and walked into the dojo. _At least I have a place I can wait out the storm._ He slid the door closed behind him. In the dojo the sobbing and the rain was only a memory. He looked at his shadow again as he walked to the closest wall. Her eyes met his and watched him as he moved to sit against the wall. He shook his head and tried to ignore her. Perhaps when all was said and done she would be gone.

He had tried talking to her in the past, tried comforting her, to learn about her. But she had never spoken to him. She had simply stood and judged him. Found him wanting. At least that's what Ranma saw in her. He gave up trying to understand his "palace" a long time ago, it was useful for meditation and as an escape, but spending too much time in here was dangerous.

He sulked looking at the floor of the dojo, chilled from the storm, when something warm touched his shoulder and he jumped trying to pull back. His shadow was standing above him one hand on his shoulder and smiling protectively at him. _I'm not usually this on edge, I hope somthin' ain't happenin' out there._ He thought as he gave his shadow a inquisitive look.

"I can keep ya company while we wait for the rain to pass." She said through a bright smile.

Ranma looked at her with wide eyes and nearly shot to his feet. "Wh… Y-you talked!"

She rolled her eyes. "An' why shouldn't I talk! Didja think I was some kinda statue?"

"I mean… naw. But I've tried talkin' to you before and you never said anythin' back. I just assumed you… were mute or something." His hand found the back of his neck, an old habit that he never broke.

She giggled back at him shaking her head. "I couldn't hate you, I just…" She sighed, taking her hand off his shoulder and stepping back. "How do I explain this."

Ranma took a moment to look her over. She was a perfect semblance of his cursed self. She also wore his favorite Chinese silks, though the ones she wore seemed to fit her better than his own fit his cursed form. She wasn't completely solid, instead she seemed like fog had taken on human features. Her colors washed compared to those of a normal human. He sighed and shook his head.

She raised her hands from her sides and bopped a closed fist in an open palm. "I got it! I'm ain't really yer negative, I'm more like what you don't want people to see." She smiled nodding at her successful explanation.

"Right. But why didn't ya ever talk to me?" Ranma asked.

She gave him a slight smile and shrugged. "That's easy, ya never needed me to."

Ranma's eyebrow raised at that.

She shrugged and held her smile, while ranma shifted a little at the unease of realising how much he had dumped on this… representation… of himself. What a load she happened to be burdened with. He stood for a moment longer, looking her over guilt painted on his features. _She seems to be taking it well. Better'n I would, that's for sure._ She was staring at him expectantly. Waiting for something.

Ranma sighed "Ahh what the hell, I'm stuck in here for a while anyways…"

"Huh? What was that?" She asked. Ranma got the feeling she already knew exactly what he'd meant.

"Wanna spar or something?" He asked as a smile started to take over his face.

She simply shrugged with a grin and took a fighting stance. Seeing the acceptance he did the same. For a while they stood measuring each other up, and then he made the first move. Suddenly the room lurched. The dojo roof exploded into splinters and the cold winds from before grabbed him again. It felt as though time was slowing as he lost his footing as the floor slid beneath him. And then his sanctuary went dark.

* * *

The chanting came to an end. Ryoga was the first to open his eyes, taking a tentative took at his surroundings. The priestess lowered her staff and wilted, her ki was drained. Genma sat in his meditative position for a moment longer. Ryoga noticed Ranma was slumped over his own lap. _Looks like someone fell asleep. Honestly Ranma you would…_ Ryoga rolled his eyes and stood while stretching. As he did so the priestess offered him a bowl of water. He took it eagerly and began drinking. Suddenly he was hit firmly on the shoulder, causing him to inhale a small amount of water, sending him into a coughing fit and making him spill the water over his head.

"H-hey! What the heck!?" Ryoga shot a glare at whatever hit him.

It was the priestess' staff and holding was the grumpy looking woman who'd just spent the last two hours chanting and focusing to help him. He immediately went from aggression to guilt.

"That water wasn't to drink boy. Though it looks like it ended up where it needed to be…" She choked through a rasped laugh.

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, "Wha?" then it hit him like one of the boulders Cologne had used in his bakusai tenketsu training. That water was cold! He was damp, his hair dripping, and he was himself. A shiver rolled up his spine and he jumped high in the air with pure joy.

"YES! I'm free!" He spun when he landed and held his fist in front of himself. "Akane here I come!"

"What was that, boy?" came the gravelly deep voice from behind him.

Ryoga recoiled and held his hands up for warding. "N-nothing, Saotome-san J-just happy to be free from the curse" Ryoga tried to hide his embarrassed blush.

Genma nodded and shook his head. His bandana was wet and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. He was clearly beside himself. "Indeed, boy, this is a glorious return to form for all three of us!"

The priestess cleared her throat. Ryoga and Genma looked back over their shoulders, celebrations coming to a halt. Ranma sat still slumped over his crossed legs, hands palm up in his lap.

Ryoga walked over to Ranma and leaned over him. "Come on Saotome, time to wake up!" He poked him solidly for good measure.

When Ranma didn't respond Ryoga did the only sensible thing to do when someone wasn't waking up. He punted Ranma out of the small temple garden they were in, a distant splash could be heard.

"That ought to wake him up. I swear, only Ranma could sleep through getting his curse lifted." Ryoga crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head feeling satisfaction. Genma stood behind him and nodded.

Ryoga and Genma had waited a long while for Ranma to come sputtering up to them with complaints and celebrations. When there was no comotion and no celebration they grew worried and went looking for him. They had found a few of the garden attendees pulling him out of a shallow pond, as they placed Ranma in a loose stretcher Genma thought he had gotten a glimpse of red hair before they took him off to the temple's medical wing. Ryoga had been too worried to notice any of this. They shared a tense glance and begane to follow the monks carrying the unconscious redhead.

* * *

Ranma was still out and it had been two days. Worse yet, no matter how much hot water was poured over the sleeping child somehow she stayed locked as a girl. Genma and Ryoga were going to have to face the music at some point, this was supposed to be an easy end to an arduous journey. Find the staff, bring it to Ito Etsuko, and have her combine her power with that of the staff. It was all pretty simple and seemed like for once they would have a solution.

 _But it did work, just not the way it was intended, at least for one of us._ Ryoga sighed and shook his head, pulling his gaze off of Ranma. _Just what I needed. Ranma really can ruin anything._

Ryoga turned and left the room. He was happy to be cured of his curse, he was happy for the training he'd received while searching for the staff. Hell, he was even happy for the company of his rivle. But all of that joy was short lived when once again Ranma had managed to get the short end of the stick.

And the priestess had just said, 'The gods act in strange ways', over and over again when she was questioned as to what could have gone wrong. The pand- Err… Genma… Was taking this all very poorly. He'd lashed out at a few of the temple caretakers and even a few of the monks the day after the ritual, and had taken to brooding in his room for the rest of the time. Though he was still willing to partake of their food, and the comforts they were offering him.

Ryoga rolled his eyes at the thought. _Honestly how does Ranma put up with that bastard._ He let out another sigh.

Ryoga sat up with a start in his room. There was a commotion coming from Ranma's room. He groaned and got up tossing on his old shirt and heading towards the source of the noise. His sense of direction wasn't getting him anywhere fast so he followed some of the monks as he headed for to his destination.

When he arrived at the door he could hear Genma's voice shouting over muted pleading.

"My son will not be stuck as some… some kind of… weak disappointment!" His voice carried through the halls. Ryoga pushed the door open to see Genma yelling at the priestess who had healed them. They were standing at the foot of Ranma's bed.

She could only look up at Genma with shock. Tears freely rolled down a bruised cheek. Even from here Ryoga could smell the stink of sake. He shook his head and clenched his hands at his sides. He moved up to Ito-san's side startlingly fast, glaring at Genma from beneath his messed hair.

"Now isn't the time for this… Old man…" His voice was leaden. The priestess took a step back, recoiling.

Genma let out a hollow laugh. "Are you threatening me, boy?"

"If it were a threat I wouldn't have waited. No, consider this a warning." Ryoga shook his head, "I know Ranma can beat you easy, and I'm the only one who can still beat Ranma."

Genma's face was stone, save for one tiny crack in his smug little smirk. _Gods it would be so easy to just break his jaw. And I doubt anyone would stop me at this point._ Ryoga suppressed his urge and instead stood firm. Eventually Genma scoffed and turned.

"I'm going to find a way to get my son back." He said as he left the room, defeated.

Ryoga faced the priestess. "I'm… Sorry. He's unstable and it seems he might have cleaned out your sake."

"By how he smelt he might have cleaned out the town." She jested.

Ryoga let out a tired chuckle. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I... " He couldn't believe he was about to admit this to someone. "I don't have the best directional sense… It's a family curse."

Ito tilted her head questioningly. "I would think if it were a curse you should be cured of it… After the time I put into healing you and your friend."

Ryoga shook his head. "I'm not sure of that, considering my 'friend' there." He nodded towards Ranma. "Stuck as he is…"

The priestess shook her head and stepped over to the Ranma's side. She fussed at the blankets and pillows. A motherly gesture that made Ryoga long for a home he hardly knew. Ito glanced back to Ryoga. "You know, standing up to her father was a brave thing. But restraining yourself like that shows wisdom."

Ryoga scoffed and blushed though he hadn't missed her use of the word 'her'. "Yeah well, the old man's not worth the trouble anyways. You should probably have someone here looking out just in case though. He's only trouble when he gets like this."

The middle aged woman looked him over knowingly. "You are man of many strengths Ryoga. Ranma is lucky to have a friend like you." She smirked at him.

Ryoga gave a tiny nod. He wasn't really trying to help Ranma, but he'd take the praise anyways. He just hated seeing women get hurt. Seeing what Genma had done to Ito-san had set him off. He sighed, and looked to Ranma.

Who was sitting up in her bed, looking completely lost. "Wh- What the hell happened… P-chan?" Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell back into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2: In due time

Hey so, I don't own these characters or Ranma. And really if you can you should go support the original writer who does own it. Because gods know she deserves the love. Praise be to Rumiko Takahashi.

Also sorry if you catch a dip in quality, I didn't have a beta reader for this chapter, but hey I can still try, right? RIGHT?!

* * *

Ranma sat up, she could hear the sound of birdsong through the window over her bed. She shook her head and blinked letting her eyes adjust to the light. How long've I been out? Yeesh. Ranma thought as she pulled her legs over the edge of the bed.

She immediately noticed two things. The first was her splitting headache. And the second was that she was a girl right now. She let out a sigh. Though she wasn't sure if it was relief or resignation. Obviously the cure hadn't worked so she could go back to doing whatever it was that she was going to do.

Finish the school year, marry Akane, and work the dojo. She resolved with a nod. Nothing had changed, she decided to keep pushing through the insanity of her life. She motioned to stand and felt a wave of nausea as the area around her spun. Then she fell letting out an exaggerated yelp, managing to catch herself on her nightstand before hitting the floor.

As Ranma was pulling herself to her bed two nurses scurried into the room helping her back into her bed.

"S-sorry, but we need you to stay in bed for a little longer." The woman on her left said.

"H-how long've I been out?" Ranma asked.

"Today is the third day you've been in this room…" The other said as she helped her sit on her bed.

Ranma's eyebrows nearly flew off her forehead and she tried to stand slowly, but was pushed into a sitting position by the nurses. The nurse to her left shook her head "Please, you mustn't move about too much."

Ranma sighed in resignation. She was too off balance to fight even these two, so instead she remained seated. She pouted and crossed her arms under her chest eliciting a small giggle from one of the nurses; Ranma shot her an annoyed glance and the nurse had to work her hardest to stifle a real laugh.

"Where's Ryoga, where's my old man?" She inquired, trying to push the indignation out of her voice.

The nurse not currently holding back a laugh from the small redheads adorable albeit accidental display managed to answer. "Ryoga is staying not to far down the hall, and your father is… No longer here," The nurse sighed, "However, your mother will be here to pick you up tomorrow."

Ranma had a look of confusion on her face that was so plain that the nurse added. "She was contacted when you woke up last night."

Ranma's expression went from confusion to panic as she thought of what her mother might do upon seeing that the cure failed again.

"Ya… don't have any hot water, do ya?" She asked, worry blanketing her face.

"I can help you to our bath later if you would like, the water there is always nice and warm. Good for a soak." The more serious of the two nurses said as her companion got her giggles under control.

Ranma nodded and decided that it was better for her to get comfortable while she waited to hear more about whatever was going on with her than to get panicked. She sat back against the headboard of her bed and closed her eyes, letting her thoughts wander.

For the most part Ranma felt bad for her old man and Ryoga. They had been looking forward to a cure for a long time and clearly it had failed spectacularly. Ryoga was probably moping and sobbing, while her father was probably out on a mountain trying to meditate and look 'manly'. Not that he's ever looked like anythin' other than a moron. Ranma thought sourly.

Ranma had come to terms with her curse after her fight with Saffron. Or that's what she had said, she still hadn't decided if she meant it or if she was just trying to convince herself. What she did know is that somewhere, somehow, she was relieved the cure didn't work. Though she'd never tell anybody, especially not her parents.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the priestess entered her room. "Hello Saotome-Chan" She said with a tentative smile.

Ranma instinctively winced at the suffix she'd given her. "M-mornin'"

Etsuko looked her over and then pulled a small stool to the bedside. "Saotome, there are things we need to discuss…"

* * *

Swearing and shouting ran through the infirmary of the temple once again. This time no onlookers piled around Ranma's door, as they had all been warned of something like this happening before their head priestess went to talk to her about her 'condition'.

Ryoga had sat outside the room in case he was needed to help reign in Ranma's anger, and he could hear the apologies and complaints through the door. He bobbed his head and leaned back against the wall, letting his dome hit with a loud 'thunk'. I suppose he was cured in a way, when you think about it. He shook his head feeling guilt well up in his chest.

Ryoga scoffed, and shook his head. Somehow this is all Ranma's fault, I'm sure.

* * *

A few minutes later a pair of nurses passed, seeing a napping Ryoga on their way in to Ranma's room, pushing a wheelchair with them. Ranma was sitting in her bed with her arms crossed while Etsuko stood at the foot of her bed. She looked downright miserable. Even the giggly nurse from earlier was feeling sadness for the depressed redhead. They moved the chair next to the bed and stood ready to help Ranma into the chair.

Ranma gave the chair a glance and then shook her head. "I don't think I wanna take a bath now… Thanks."

Etsuko sighed and stood next to Ranma, putting her hand on the redhead's cheek. "Ranma, I know this is difficult, but this is probably something you should face before your mother gets here tomorrow. If you want to wait that's fine, but… Just remember you have been in bed for nearly three full days now."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, fine. I don't need no chair though." She moved to walk and almost managed to stand fully when she collapsed.

Etsuko caught her around the waist and helped her stand. "Ranma your Ki is still in turmoil, until it passes you shouldn't move around too much. Please just use the wheelchair for now?"

Ranma shook her head. "Ranma Saotome never gives in." She sounded hollow when she said it, as though it lacked its usual fire. She was standing, that was the first step. It shouldn't be too hard to just… Just walk. Even if she needed help it would be better than needing the chair. She looked at the priestess with pleading eyes.

Etsuko sighed and nodded. "Okay, but let the nurses here help you. Ani is very kind and wants to help."

The more professional of the two, Ani apparently, gave Ranma a warm smile and wrapped an arm under the redheads arms. She then helped Ranma take the first steps she'd taken in days. Ranma was realizing how dicordent her body felt as she tried to maneuver it. They passed through the door to her room and Ryoga woke from the sound of unsure footsteps. He looked at the sight with a smile. They had told him Ranma would need a few days for her ki to settle from whatever had happened to her. So seeing her standing was a pleasant surprise.

* * *

They reached the baths and brought Ranma to a private corner, lowering her on to a small stool with a bucket filled with soaps sponges and various other toiletries. Ranma sat feeling a little wobbly and off balance, but she was able to stay upright without help. So began the, apparently, difficult task of washing and rinsing. Eventually she managed to stop fumbling with the soap and finally she was ready to sit and soak. Ani helped her stand and then lowered her into the bath, ignoring her own now soaked clothes. Ranma sighed as Ani left to give her some privacy. She had a button nearby she could press to call a nurse if she needed it, but her stubbornness made certain she never would.

She was slightly trembling feeling her unease leak from her. The reality of her current situation beginning to crash down. It was a mystery why the curse had settled the way it had, but a simple test had proven that she no longer bore the mark of her Jusenkyo curse. Instead this was supposed to be her new 'normal'. She sighed feeling her trembling slowly fade. She focused on her breathing, and let the steam cleanse her. So this is my new normal eh? Great. At least Pop's and Ryoga came out ahead. Although some part of her wished that her father had been stuck as a panda, but it seemed that he was more or less immune to the karmatic nature of the universe. Or perhaps all of the jackass' bad karma got dumped on me. Sure would explain a lot. She was sure that had to be some of it. Somehow Genma always managed to get away with whatever terrible thing he wanted more or less none the worse for the wear. Or perhaps having me as a child is his karmic retribution. She thought with some bitter finality. She pulled herself out of the bath, and pressed the button as she swung her legs of the edge so she was completely out of the water.

Ani entered with a towel, and handed it to Ranma. Ranma wrapped it around herself and then tried to stand. When Ani came to aid her, she just held up a hand and said, "I still got my pride you know. I know yer' just doing yer job, but I wanna do this on my own." She looked down at the tiled floor when Ani's eyes went wide. "Please."

Ani simply took two steps back. "O-okay, I'm here if you need help though."

Ranma nodded and then resolved herself. She pushed off the edge of the bath and nearly lost her footing before catching herself and standing on her own two feet, a little off balance.

Ani gave her an appraising look. "I'm impressed, you must have great muscle control." She said, approvingly.

Ranma grinned her usual way. "I mean, twelve years of martial arts trainin' has to be good for somethin'." She said as her eyes narrowed on her clean outfit.

Ani's eyebrows shot up at this. "B-but your so young!"

Ranma tried a step and managed to get a little closer to her change of clothes. "Yeah, the old bastard and I left when I was six, and I've trained every day since."

"That's impressive, you must be very skilled." Ani said as she unconsciously moved to Ranma's pile of clothes.

Ranma had made it about half way when Ani simply handed her the change of clothes. Ranma scowled, but decided it was for the best. She didn't want to be in here all day and honestly keeping her ki in check enough to not collapse was a bit of a chore. Ani helped her dress and guided her back to her room. The trip back was much faster than getting there had been.

* * *

Ranma sat in her bed, twiddling her thumbs while she waited for her dinner to be brought to her. Ani had been in and out and had been good company for the most part, but Ranma was bored. She hated being stationary for so damn long but moving around wasn't an option at the moment. She wouldn't say she was miserable, but she most certainly wasn't enjoying herself. She hadn't seen the Dojo in a little over a month and she was starting to miss the chaos of her day to day life.

She was feeling down on herself when Ryoga entered the room with dinner. She immediately perked up, so far she'd liked everything the temple cooks had made it was much better than the crap most hospitals pump out.

Ryoga set her tray on her lap and chuckled at Ranma as she gave it a hungry look. It was a simple soup with rice and tonkatsu, but Ranma was eyeing it like a five star experience.

"Ya know P-chan, this place ain't all that bad." She said as she grabbed her chopsticks and dipped her tonkatsu into its sauce.

Ryoga shook his head and laughed. "Honestly Ranma you can't call me P-chan anymore. I'm all man now." He was beaming as he said it. It took him all of a second to regret his wording and he flinched away from Ranma, wary of any potential attacks.

Ranma was too busy shoveling food into her mouth to care it seemed, because she was still happily eating her dinner. "I'm shtill lookin' forward to Kasumi's cookin' though, nothin' beaths it." She said though stuffed cheeks. Apparently she was content to just ignore Ryoga's little slip. Something Ryoga was thankful for. She looked up at Ryoga, swallowed her mouthful and smiled a bright grin.

"I still gotta thank you for helping me. I'm lookin' forward to gettin' outta here. Maybe I'll even guide ya home as thanks!" She said before nabbing a massive bite and shoveling it into her mouth.

Ryoga smiled and nodded. "That might not be a bad thing, Shirokuro is probably lonely and I might even be able to catch mom…" Ryoga looked to the redhead, seeing how she was probably completely unaware of him at the moment he added, "I guess I'll leave you to it then."

"Uh-huh…" Was the only response he got from Ranma as he left the room, Eating was serious business for Ranma and she didn't need any distractions.

* * *

When Ani entered the room to check on Ranma she found the redhead sleeping. Her empty food tray was on the nightstand next to her bed, and she was slightly drooling into her hair and pillow.

Ani couldn't help but giggle as she checked over Ranma and then grabbed her tray.

"Akane?" She heard as she opened the door to leave.

"Ranma?" Ani looked over her shoulder to see the sleeping redhead had rolled onto her side and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Akane" Ranma almost whispered it. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were fluttering underneath their lids.

Ani set the tray down and walked to the bedside. "I'm sorry Ranma, it's going to be okay." Ranma nodded in her sleep as more tears stained her pillow.

"Just don't let him put me back down there with them. Please Akane…" Ranma's voice was a whimper.

Ani had no idea what Ranma was talking about but she decided to stay at the bedside while the redhead cried it out. "Probably best she has someone around right now." she muttered.

* * *

The next morning Ranma was awake early and was happy to find that her ability to walk had mostly returned. Though she had been advised to take it easy she felt more or less recovered, save for a little nausea from time to time. Ranma had finally explored the whole compound and the gardens surrounding it. She'd only seen a small portion of it before the ritual, and she never thought she'd have more time to get acquainted with the temple grounds. But it was better than being stuck in bed all day so she took what she could get. Beggars can't be choosers, eh? Ranma thought as she recalled the old saying her father would toss at her any time she complained about what she had. Of course she'd learned pretty much all of his teachings were for his own selfish gain, she'd decided to take away as many good lessons as she could. There were a few lessons she was trying hard to unlearn. Especially now that I'm gunna be stuck like this for who knows how long. She thought with just a little bit of contempt. The reality still hadn't fully hit her yet and she was doing her best to avoid it at all costs.

By the time Nodoka arrived it was just after noon. Ranma heard a commotion from the front of the temple and she moved to investigate. Nadoka was talking to Etsuko and she didn't look happy. She was also carrying a long wrapped sword on her back. That ain't a good sign. Ranma hurried as fast as she could to the gardens where Ryoga was. It was still so hard to move, it almost felt like her legs had fallen asleep. And now, in the process of waking up, offering the sensation of pins and needles. It sucked to say the least and pushing herself only made it worse.

"Ryoga!" Ranma was almost frantic as she ran into a solid wall. She looked up and Ryoga was standing over her being lead by two of the garden staff.

"Everything okay Ranma?" Ryoga looked ranma over, to make sure she wasn't hurt somehow.

"Ryoga we gotta get outta here!" Ranma was almost pleading.

"Ranma, you have to tell me what's wrong." Ryoga was beginning to get concerned. He reached out a hand to help Ranma onto her feet.

Ranma looked wide eyed over her shoulder, listening to the approaching voices. "C'mon man we don't got time." She looked back to him, worry danced in her eyes.

Ryoga sighed, he was getting frustrated even if Ranma was in a delicate state at the moment. "Ranma you have to tell me wha-ACK!" He was cut off as Ranma tried to pull him away from something. He planted his feet before Ranma could pull him further.

Ranma's eyes darted from him to the voices. "Ryoga please…" Ranma whispered.

Ryoga heard Etsuko's voice and the voice of another older woman. He figured it was Ranma's mother, but why was Ranma running from her? He pulled Ranma closer to him and held her firmly in place. "Ranma that's just your mom. I thought you were looking forward to going home."

Ranma struggled against Ryoga but could barely move him. When she realized she wasn't getting away she collapsed onto her rear and began cowering.

Footsteps rounded a nearby corner and Ranma screwed her eyes shut. "Ranma? Ranma honey!" Nodoka's voice was laced with… Concern?

Anger, ice, contempt. She'd been expecting that, but concern? That was something only a few people showed for her. She was beyond words as the stress and anxiety of the past few days started to catch up to her.

It was quiet at first, she felt the tremors, but then it grew. From a silent sob to a wailing that immediately called her mother to her side. "Ranma, wha-what's wrong?" Nodoka stammered.

Instead of words Ranma wrapped herself around her mother in a tight embrace. Nodoka could only return the embrace as her child let out all of her pain from the last three days. Etsuko stood and watched tears running down her face freely as she finally understood why Ranma had seemed so strong, denying yourself the feelings never really makes them go away. Ryoga stepped back, and looked away from the display, least he cry himself. It took almost fifteen minutes for Ranma to start piecing herself together enough to form words.

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga had loaded their packs into the back of Nodoka's rental car and were in the process of saying goodbye to the caretakers and friends they had made during their stay. Ranma smiled sheepishly at Ani.

"Thanks for the help, and for chattin'. I prob'ly would'a lost it bein' cooped up like that 'n' not havin' anyone to talk to…" She confessed.

Ani for her part nodded and grinned warmly. "You're an interesting person, Saotome san." She bowed slightly and offered a small piece of paper.

Ranma eyed her hands before taking the paper. It was a business card, with Ani's name and contact information. Ranma looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Keep in touch, Saotome!" Ani said with a nod.

Ranma bobbed her head in agreement and offered her friend a Saotome style grin.

Nodoka looked on approvingly. "Even when in the body of a woman, my son is so manly." She cooed.

Ranma and Ryoga shared a glance and both turned their heads away from Nodoka to conceal their rolling eyes.

* * *

Finally they were ready to go and Inu Etsuko pulled Ranma to the side. "Ranma, before you go you I need to say this." She nodded to a more secluded area and Ranma followed.

"What's up Inu-san?" Ranma asked.

Etsuko sighed and put a gentle hand on the redheads shoulder. The older woman gave Ranma a knowing look before shutting her eyes. "Ranma what has happened to you, it was not without reason. Hopefully you will come to understand that reason, but know that there is no shame in accepting yourself." Etsuko opened her eyes meeting Ranma's stare. Ranma looked lost, and was trying to collect her thoughts when Etsuko continued. "Ranma, take your time to understand your needs. Do not let others pick your path for you." There was sadness in her voice that spoke of a past struggling.

Ranma nodded, dumbfounded, and turned away from Etsuko. "Th-thanks. You and Ani sure were good company. I 'preciate it."

Etsuko followed Ranma back to the rental car. I really hope I got through to you… She thought as she said her goodbyes to the trio.

* * *

So this story is going to be dealing with some sensitive subject matter. I'm trying to write a story about abuse, loss, and not fitting in, and while I know Ranma is a light hearted romp and I intend to try my best to keep mostly true to that, things might get a little depressing. I want to make sure that much is clear before going on with this project. That being said, I do believe in happy endings so at least you have that to look forward to. Thank you for showing interest and reading what I have so far. Means a lot to me~


	3. Chapter 3: Are cast in gold

Obligatory I don't own these characters.

* * *

The car ride home had been, so far, cramped and boring. Ranma and Ryoga took the time on the ferry to stretch their legs and move around. As they moved slowly over the ocean Ranma ran through a kata while she watched the wake from the upper deck of the ship.

"You know, there is more than just water on the other side of the boat," Ryoga teased as he approached Ranma, "Like Mountains, and a town."

Ranma didn't stop her deadly dance as she eyed the lost boy noting the worry in his body language.

"Relax pig brain, I ain't goin' overboard." Ranma responded after a long pause. She finished the familiar and calming motions with a bow to the horizon. As she turned to walk to the car Ryoga followed causing her to stop and sigh. She looked over her shoulder and watched Ryoga stop just behind her.

"Hey… P-cha- Ryoga… Can ya give me a little space, buddy? I don't know if mom put you up to this, but it'd be great if you'd let me breath a little. Besides I ain't fragile and this ain't gunna break me." Ranma nearly mumbled.

Ryoga, for his part, just raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Pardon me for looking out for you Ranma…" He crossed his arms as he spoke, "Have you even thought about how you're going to break the news to Akane? Or any of the others for that matter."

Ranma shrank a little. She let her eyes find the eastern horizon far to her right, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the lost boy. Ryoga pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "You can be real dense Ranma." He groussed.

Ranma walked back to the railing and folded her arms over hanging her hands slightly while she watched the ocean as it passed underneath. The cool blue of her eyes glinted with the golden light of the sunset as she shook her head. The silence between them was drowned out by sound of the ferry's engine and waves as they pulled into the dock on the Northern end of Honshu. She slumped slightly hanging her head a little lower, as Ryoga scoffed and turned to go back to the car.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? All this crap happens to me and I can't even feel like I'm suppose'ta._ Ranma sighed and lingered for a minute after Ryoga left and finally pushed off the rails, heading back to the rental car.

* * *

A few hours and a short ride later Ranma and her mother were sharing a hotel room while Ryoga was in his own room. Ranma stretched backwards while holding a manga, grabbing her ankle with her free hand, then rolled onto her stomach laying down while lazily kicking her feet into the air. Nodoka entered and stood watching Ranma for a moment with a frown.

"Ranma dearest, I know due to circumstances you don't have a lot of options, but you could at least _pretend_ to be concerned about the state of things…"

Ranma shrugged and flipped a page. "See no reason t'be beat up about this. Nothin' new'er'wild in the crazy world of Saotome Ranma," She puffed out her chest in a mocking way and did her best at imitating her father, "Man amongst men, and heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts!"

She immediately regretted her actions as Nodoka leaned over her with her hands on her hips. "Ranma! Honestly, sometimes I worry you enjoy your little curse."

Her face reddened, and she muttered under her breath just quiet enough that Nodoka didn't catch it. Then she sighed and got up heading for the door. "I'm going to get a bath…" She said as she gathered up the necessary supplies and a change of clothes. She stopped at the door and cursed. Nodoka looked over to her child questioningly. "Almost forgot…" Ranma groussed. She leaned against the door and slid to land softly on the wooden floor. "There's no way I can use the baths here… As I currently am, at least."

Nodoka shook her head and sat on the bed. "Ranma dear, most men your age would be thrilled to have such an opportunity. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or concerned with your reluctance to take advantage of your little… Situation." She mused as she smiled and tisked.

Ranma for her part only grew more frustrated. Her brow furrowed into a scowl and she tossed her change of clothes and bucket away so she could rest her elbows on her knees and hands on the sides of her head. "Awh, would'ja just give it a rest already!" she nearly shouted.

Nodoka was taken aback. She raised her hand over her chest and added in a hurt expression. "Honestly Ranma, I'm just trying to cheer you up. Besides, that's no way for a child to talk to their mother!"

Ranma pushed off the ground and grabbed her things, as she opened the door she turned and shook her head. "Ya know, this'd be a lot easier if everyone would just make up their minds about who they need me to t'be." Then she exited and slammed the door with her heel.

* * *

Steam rose from the water in the bath area, there were few people in the pools today and Ranma was alone as she sat in front of her locker getting ready for her soak. _Here goes, not like I've never done this before, just keep yer eyes down, and mind yer own Saotome. We'll get through it._ She steeled her resolve before closing her locker, (A little more forcefully than intended), and heading for the washing area.

Once there she began the task of scrubbing and rinsing, ignoring the rest of the room and trying to keep to herself. A few quiet murmurs from tourists and travelers could be heard over the sounds of the baths. Mostly the rich tones from the men's side, but some rang from the women's baths as well. Ranma shuddered as a man's dark laugh carried over the wall and he shouted something in a drunken haze. _Honestly, prob'bly better off over here,_ She thought with resignation. The idea of bathing around drunk men in a place like this sent unwelcome quakes down her spine. She dumped the bucket of cold water over her head and shook herself, then she stood and headed to soak.

Ranma wasn't paying attention when she managed to step on a rogue bar of soap, and despite the fact that she was mostly recovered from her little adventure at the temple she still didn't have the balance she was used to. Her foot darted forward, launching from underneath her and she fell backwards nearly doing a backflip. Thankfully, she had enough of her reflexes to land on her hands doing a wonderful handstand. Unfortunately this gave a gaijin that was already breaking the rules a delightful show.

Ranma righted herself quickly and sat, beet red and fuming as she watched the bulging eyes and blonde hair retreat back to his side of the wall. In the bath three women had begun exiting to offer help before noticing she was alright. Instead one of the three gave her a concerned look and simply asked, "Are you okay?"

Ranma nodded and stood while grumbling. Once on her feet she walked to the water to take her seat. Just as she entered she caught a tuft of blonde begin to peak over the wall. She reached back and grabbed the same soap she'd slipped on and shot it, with expert aim, directly at the center of the pervert's forehead. "Tourists!" She humphed as she sat down, crossing her arms under her chest and slouching. When she opened her eyes she saw the three women standing, staring starry eyed, before her.

"Sugoi!" Two of them said in unison.

Ranma's hand found the back of her neck and she gave the trio a lopsided smirk. "Awh, it wasn't that great…" Her blush deepened when all three took seats nearby.

"That creep has been poking his head over all night." The girl to her left said.

"Yeah, honestly, what a nuisance!" One of the girls on her right agreed.

Ramma simply sat and scratched at the nape of her neck, wondering what kind of nonsense she'd managed to get herself into this time when the other one on her right finally spoke up. "My name is Tanaka Mao, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Ohh!" Exclaimed the girl to her left. "My name is Yoshitaka Junko!"

And the third nodded and offered her introductions as well. "I am Iwasaki Hira."

Ranma relaxed a little, and gave her signature smile, "Saotome Ranma."

The three girls nodded, and Junko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nice to meet you Saotome-chan."

The three began to exit the bath, "Care to join us out on the town?" Hira asked.

Ranma thought for a moment, she'd soaked for long enough, besides, she was really just here to get cleaned off. Going back to her room didn't sound appealing at all, and she'd wanted to avoid her mother for a little while. She stood and nodded. "Sure, sounds like it'd be fun. Better'n what I'm doing here at least."

With that, the four got dressed and left to explore the town.

* * *

Ryoga was bored out of his mind. He sat on his bed internally debating how best to handle his current situation.

 _Ranma's been in trouble before and I've always been there for him… So there's nothing wrong with my helping now, is there?_ Ryoga pondered for a moment and then rolled onto his back. _I know I'm somewhere in Japan at the least. And it can't be that far home. So why not just jump ship and go home?_

He grumbled audibly and shuffled onto his side. _What would Akane think if I were to abandon Ranma now? Besides I told Ranma I'd be there for him if the cure worked…_ He let out a huff and rolled to his stomach, as he did this he heard laughing and chatting coming from outside his room. _That sounds… like Ranma?_

The joult of that thought rattled him and he fell off the bed.

* * *

Ranma entered her and her mothers room for the night just after midnight. The unlit hotel room was quiet as ranma tried to sneak her way to her pack to change for sleep. As she removed her pants the light suddenly went on and Nodoka was standing next to the door, an icy glare pointed in her direction.

"Saotome Ranma dearest, it's late."

Ranma choked out a few syllables before her mother interrupted. "Do you know what time it is exactly?"

Ranma looked to her toes, blushing. "Awh, mom. It's nothin' bad. Jus' made some friends and we went to the beach for a while."

Nodoka's eyes narrowed. "Ranma Saotome, have you been drinking?!"

The redhead took a step back and shook her head. "W-what d'ya mean?" Her blush darkened when she realized how suspect this scenario probably looked.

Her mother seemed to catch on and instead switched gears. She sat, patting the spot next to her on the bed lightly. Reluctantly Ranma compiled and sat looking at mother with worry and shame.

"Ranma, w-I'm worried about you. There have been a lot of pressures on you, some of them my fault, but that isn't an excuse to act out in such a manner." Nodoka confessed. "You are my only child and I cannot see something bad happen to you. Not after all I've been through to get to see you again."

Ranma eyed her mother, mouth agape and eyes wide. This wasn't a talk she was ready for, this wasn't what she needed right now.

Nodoka didn't seem to notice as she continued to talk. "That contract nearly killed me, and now that I have you back… I cannot lose you again Ranma. Nothing will stop me from taking care of my _son_ , no matter how he appears to me at the time."

She stood and walked to her own bed, grabbing her honor blade and clutching it to her. She looked frustrated at its existence, annoyed that she couldn't say more on the matter. Instead she let out a breath and moved to lean the sword against the wall. After, she climbed into bed and turned off the lamp, leaving a confused and worried redhead in the dark once more.

* * *

The next morning Ryoga, Ranma, and her mother were off early stopping only to eat once. They managed to arrive in Tokyo much faster than they had anticipated.

Ranma was stretching her legs at the rental lot as her mother approached. "We will catch the train from the Shinmachi station, from the Fujimidai station we will walk home. Are you ready Ranma?"

Ranma looked at Ryoga with concern, "I was hopin' t'get Ryoga home an' t'see the Tendous again."

Nodoka smiled and shook her head. "You will get to see them soon, and Ryoga can spend the night with us at our home."

Ranma shrugged and gave Ryoga a questioning look. He simply shrugged and smiled. "Sounds good to me Ranma." As he hoisted his pack onto his shoulders and followed the Saotome Matriarch. Ranma sighed and jogged to join them.

A few blocks had passed and they were going through a small shopping area, as they pressed on Ryoga occasionally glanced to Ranma and this particular time he caught her looking almost sadly at a cute specialty boutique featuring what could only be overpriced fashion forward clothes. It seemed, that it's most prominent style was loose fitting and used looking. Ryoga shot Ranma a look, pulling her from her reverie. He slowed, letting the redhead catch up so they were side by side.

"Something bothering you Ranma?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"Hah, naw. Just… uhh… wonderin' why someone would fork out the kind of cash they were chargin' for somethin' that," Ranma paused grimacing slightly as she insulted the clothing store, "Trashy…"

Ryoga's smile widened. "Uh-huh. Not like you'd be caught dead wearing something so fashionable."

Ranma glared at him causing his smile to become toothy. "What's that sa'posed to mean pig breath!?" She yelled.

Nodoka, who was previously unaware of the conversation looked back to see Ranma blushing furiously and Ryoga holding back a laugh. Both were oblivious to her sudden interest in their conversation.

"All I'm saying is that with the stuff you usually wear you'd think you were homeless." Ryoga sputtered out between choked laughter.

"Yeah, and what yer' always wearin' is somehow so much better!"

Ryoga paused and looked hurt. "Hey, you take that back!"

Instead Ranma stuck out her tongue and hopped away, taking a battle ready stance. "Make me porky!"

Ryoga grit his teeth and shook his head. "I'd wipe the floor with you!"

"What, afraid a girl'll get the best of ya? Huh, P-chan?!" Immediately her hands shot up to her mouth and she looked over to her mother with fear.

Nodoka shook her head and clutched her sword. "That's enough of that. Let's just finish this walk with peace, please."

Ryoga and Ranma were quick to comply, nodding their heads at the same time.

* * *

A train and a walk later Ranma stood in front of her home. She looked over to Ryoga who was giving the recently rebuilt house a suspicious look.

"Welcome to our home Hibiki-kun." Nodoka said as she entered and traded her shoes for house slippers.

Ranma followed her in and examined the main hallway. The house was still built with a traditional Japanese layout, meaning there were large rooms stemming off from the hallway, but it also had a modern feel to it. She was impressed to say the least.

Ryoga trailed behind looking at all the decorations on the walls. "Heh, Ranma was a pretty cute kid." He muttered to himself.

Ranma poked her head around the corner, "What's that Ryoga?"

"Ahh, uhh, nothing…" He wouldn't compliment her to her face, for he feared the boost to her already substantial ego.

"Oh. Uh-huh." She smiled at him. "Mom 'n I are going to make dinner if you wanna make yourself comfortable in the T.V. room." She then disappeared back around the corner.

In the kitchen Nodoka worked at cleaning and chopping the vegetables. Ranma approached her from the side and stood studiously, watching her work with impatience.

"Yes Ranma?" The older woman asked.

"Just wondering how I can help is all." Ranma said as she leened on her heels.

"Honestly Ranma, this isn't the time for this. You should just go sit with your friend. Young boys shouldn't be in the kitchen, and I have a lot of work to do." Nodoka groussed as she continued to work.

Ranma let out a huff of air and sat at the small table watching her mother with contempt.

"If you roll your eyes at me one more time young man I'm going to make you go to the park."

The redhead stood and glared at her mother before leaving. She found her way to Ryoga and sat on her heels, crossing her arms over her knees. Ryoga looked over his shoulder, and away from the T.V., at the grumpy girl and chortled. "I thought you were going to help make dinner."

Ranma buried her face in her arms and mumbled something. Ryoga shook his head and said, "What was that?"

"I said, I didn't feel like helping her anyhow." She groussed. "Not like I enjoy cooking, just wanted to get away from your smell."

Ryoga turned to face her, staring her down. "What's your problem Ranma?"

Ranma looked shocked for all of a moment, then she realized that this was not an attempt to trick or mess with her friend and instead she had made an agreement with him. Actual guilt replaced the false hurt fairly quickly. "I- Sorry Ryoga. Been a long month and a half for all of us, eh?"

Ryoga had the good graces to look sorry, and he put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "You're going to be fine, and besides, what we talked about is just between us."

Ranma offered her rival a crooked smile and nodded. Then she sighed and shrugged. "Y'know I'm starting to regret telling you anything. Especially with all the teasing around my mom…" She looked up to him with mischief in her eyes. Ryoga chuckled and returned the smile.

"I mean, what are friends for?"

The two sat in only slightly awkward silence for a short time, watching whatever action packed nonsense Ryoga was passing the time with, occasionally commenting on how bad the movie was at representing martial arts. During the crescendo they were interrupted by a call from the Kitchen from Nodoka. "Okay you two, dinners ready!"

Ranma was the first up and into the dining area, Nodoka smiled at this and nodded knowingly. Ryoga, however, was right behind her as he laughed and tried to halt the redheads progress to get the upper hand.

"Boys will be boys after all." She said still smiling.

* * *

Ranma lay in her bed thankful, for once, for her short stature and diminutive frame. _Kami knows why mom kept this stupid ol' thing…_ Ranma thought to herself. She looked around her room through the darkness. Eyeing all the trophies for young martial artists on her shelves. Trophies she had no memory of earning. This room was surreal to her, a whisper of a life that she hardly remembered. She sat up slowly, drawing her legs into herself. _Why don't I remember any of my childhood. It wasn't that bad was it?_

The clock offered little in the way of light, but her eyes had long since adjusted. She opened the closet, eyeing all the things that had survived the renovations and the years leading up her finding her mother again. Clothes, mostly, some old toys she didn't really remember… She heaved a breath and turned on the light in her room, rifling through the contents of her early years.

There was no nostalgia behind any of this. Mostly it was sports gear, a stuffed panda, a children's medal of martial arts excellency. She moved the box away and kept looking through piles of her old things when she noticed something. The floorboards in the corner of the closet were uneven and there was a gap between them. She gave them a gentle tug and they popped up easily, the contents underneath sent her directly down memory lane. A friend had given her a simple doll something most boys at the age of four would have avoided completely. But he had loved it, until that night when he came home and his mother had caught wind of the small toy. She had taken it and tossed it into the trash while scolding Ranma for having a girls toy. At the time he hadn't understood the big deal, and defiant as ever, he took the doll into his room and hid it with his special things, in the place that nobody but he knew about.

Ranma leaned back, landing firmly on her rear. _Of all the damn things to get me goin' down memory lane it had to be this stupid thing…_ She sighed and continued looking through the hideaway. Underneath the doll were more things to help her remember her childhood. Mostly baubles, things her mother deemed unnecessary or un-manly. The more she thought about it the more she realised how much freedom her father had brought to her life.

Before the training journey he had never minded Ranma playing with girls things, or anything. He was always looking for ways to train Ranma to be a great martial artist, and it seemed that he had been doing fine without a ten year trip away from home.

It left Ranma feeling empty, ponder things she'd never even considered. _How much of this was the old man? Could mom have been the one that drafted the contract?_ She sighed loading everything back into the storage space she'd created, making a mental note to bring this up to him the next time they met.

With everything back in it's home she stood and moved to her small futon. She eyed it and shrugged, laying back down and continued pondering matters concerning her youth, until she passed the threshold of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Come in threes

Akane was sitting in her room wearing her favorite yellow pajamas, leaning on her desk. Her black hair danced in the late winter breeze and her brown eyes glazed while looking outside at the street. She knew that Ranma was supposed to be home last night, Genma had stopped by to let them know that Ranma was back in town, then he'd gone right to sleep. He hadn't said much else, but something was worrying him, and Nabiki wasn't around to gather the information to satisfy the revenett's curiosity.

She rubbed her eyes, and stood to make her way to the kitchen. She had to push down some drowsy dizziness as she moved down the stairs. In the kitchen Kasumi was busy reading textbooks while she cooked.

"Good morning Akane!" She chirped, "Oh my! Did you sleep at all?"

Akane simply shrugged and moved to the cabinet to grab something to pour coffee into. She usually didn't drink the bitter brown sludge, but she needed it if she was going to wait up for Ranma. She hadn't seen him in over a month, she wasn't going to miss his return.

Kasumi sighed and closed her textbook, setting it gingerly on the table. She turned down the heat on all the burners she had cooking, then she sat in the chair across from Akane and eyed her with concern. "Akane… You need to get some sleep. What would Ranma say, seeing you so tired?"

Akane smiled as she sipped her coffee. "Ranma would be mad at me for worrying over him so much." She sighed and shook her head. "But let's be real, Ranma would also call me un-cute and say I looked terrible. I'm sure he still will, honestly."

Kasumi looked sad, but she smiled despite herself. "Have you ever thought to tell him how being called uncute and tomboy makes you feel? I know from experience that if you just talk to him he can be very understanding." Kasumi stood back up and gave all her pots a stir to make sure nothing burned. Akane watched her with waning interest while finishing off her coffee, then she left the kitchen for the Dojo lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Ranma awoke late in the morning, and squinted at the bright lights filtering through her blinds. She sat up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _It's kinda nice not havin' t'deal with gettin' tossed around in the morning._ She stood and headed for the shower. _Might wanta invest in an alarm or something though…_

She entered and completed her morning routine without interruption. When she opened the door to the bathroom she paused before running into her mother. "Oh! Uhh, sorry mom. Just gettin' out. Bath's all yers."

Nodoka eyed the redhead and nodded. "I saw your things were packed and next to the door? I take it you're going back to the Tendous then? Breakfast is on the table, though it's cold."

Ranma stepped around her taking note of her cold tone as she headed for the kitchen to warm up her food, not saying anything else. When she entered she saw that there was a plate set out for her with a generous serving of sukiyaki. She chuckled to herself as she started the process of warming it up.

Ryoga entered the kitchen in response to the activity, when he saw Ranma he smiled and sighed. "So you are going to the Dojo then. You going to be able to squeeze me into your busy schedule today?"

"I'll be takin' ya home first, if that's okay. Don't wanna cut my time with Akane short or make her feel bad. If you wanna come visit after just give someone a call n' I'll come and get'cha."

Ryoga nodded, and leaned over the table. "Your mom isn't going to be with us, is she?"

Ranma shook her head. "I hope not, I already got enough to worry about bein' back here like this…" Ranma trailed off as she set her plate down on the table, plopping into the chair and eating at a thoughtful pace.

Ryoga eyed the redhead as she ate, trying to find what exactly had changed between them. Ranma had done a lot of helping this past month and a half. Almost the entire time Ranma had been assisting him with his training and navagation. Not that Ryoga was complaining, but honestly things weren't supposed to be this easy between them. For the first time since they had met he wasn't trying to win some unspoken contest and was just letting himself be around his 'rival'.

And now, Ranma was clearly his friend. There was no way around it. They had gone from strained 'buds' at best to fast friends. Talking about whatever crazy thing they could come up with. Even worse, Ranma was an incredibly relaxed person when you didn't toss a random punch his way every three hours. There were times during this trip that, well, he just couldn't see him continuing his rivalry with Ranma especially when they worked on new techniques together. He knew that whatever had changed he wanted it to stay this way. He was tired of all the tentative truces that were dissolved the moment they got back home.

Finally after putting it off long enough he shook the thoughts out of his head, and spoke. "So, what are you going to say to her?"

Ranma looked up from her meal with an arched eyebrow. "To Akane?"

Ryoga just nodded in response.

Ranma shrugged, trying to push away the worry she was currently dealing with. "I mean, what can I say t'her?"

Nodoka entered the kitchen as the redhead spoke, then she stood and gave Ranma a stern look. "Dear, what are you wearing?"

Ranma looked down, and eyed her yellow cheongsam shirt with a red bow tie on the neck. Then she looked back up to her mother with a confused look. "It's one a' my favorites… I got it b'fore we left china. It's even fitted for me. W-well as a guy…" She trailed off, and looked away from her mother, blushing.

Her mother gazed over her and eyed the shirt critically, finally she relaxed. "We will just have to take you shopping for some men's clothes your size." She matter of factly stated.

"M-mom" Ranma looked frustrated, there were words that she held back. Even Ryoga looked annoyed by what the Saotome matriarch had been insinuating. Ranma stood, collecting her dishes and began the minor chore of washing what she'd used in silence. The tension in the room built as both Nodoka and Ryoga silently watched the redhead work. Finally Ranma finished and left, returning a moment later with her's and Ryoga's packs.

"Ready to go Ryoga?" She asked.

"And just where do you think you're going off to?" Nodoka questioned.

"Taking Ryoga home. Then I'm going to the Tendou's, isn't that the plan?" Ranma handed Ryoga his pack and moved to get her shoes on.

"And why do you need your bag for that?!" Nodoka was almost yelling at this point, Ryoga gave Ranma a sympathetic look and mouthed 'I'll wait outside' before he did just that.

"I can't stay here. It's too small, and there's nowhere for me to practice." Ranma said simply.

"Oh? Why not, what's wrong with my home? I haven't seen much of you these past few years. Are you going to visit? I can't be alone anymore." Nodoka's eyes became glossy as she grew more frantic with each word. The moment tears were introduced to the equation Ranma lost all power of will. Years of instinct from conciliation kicked in and she immediately started a string of apologies followed by promises and then more apologies. Agreeing to a weekly overnight stay and unlimited visits she had her mother thoroughly placated. By the time she managed to escape Ryoga had settled down and dozed off… in the backyard. Ranma toed Ryoga in the shoulder for several moments to wake him until he looked at her dazed.

"Hey porkchop, let's get outta here."

* * *

Ryoga stood and strapped his bag onto his back before giving the Saotome home one final glance. Then he and Ranma left on the four hour walk home in silence.

Ryoga opened the door to his home with care, something about being home after all this time felt odd. Like he was returning to a tomb. The only inhabitant sat just off the genkan wagging her tail wildly, or she had been. Shirokuro jumped for joy the moment Ryoga managed to get the door mostly open. Ranma, who was standing on the end of the path leading up to the Hibiki home, could hear the joyous whining of a dog that missed her human. Even she couldn't help but smile as Ryoga tried, and failed, to push the elated black and white dog off.

"Shirokuro, come on girl. Down!" Ryoga was becoming exasperated but he hardly made an effort to keep her away.

"Seems to me you both missed each other. Eh?" Ranma teased.

Ryoga looked over his shoulder and held his hand up so he could stave off the dogs furious attempt to lick his face. "Yeah, I did miss her. Hey Ranma, you want to come in and sit for a moment? Talk about what happened back there?"

Ranma shook her head. "Sorry, next time? I… I wanna get this over with." She looked away and mumbled the rest to herself, "See if she'll even take me back."

Ryoga shrugged and smiled. "Suit yourself." He finally pushed past Shirokuro and had gotten one shoe off as a black and white blur bolted out to greet Ranma. She jumped and the redhead could only brace herself as she was buffeted by a mound of fur and slobber.

"Ryoga! Call yer dog!" Was all she managed to gasp out between being licked in the face and trotted on.

The lost boy jogged out while laughing. "Apparently she missed you too. She always did like you." He said as he pulled the dog off of the exasperated redhead. Ranma sputtered for a moment and sat up wiping the dog drool off her face.

"Yeah, yeah… I missed you too girl." Ranma rolled onto her shoulders and then kicked to stand. "Alright you two, I guess I'm off."

"Yeah, take it easy, okay?" Ryoga said while scratching the back of his neck. "And call if you need anything!"

Ranma smiled while nodding and waved as she left, closing the gate behind her. Ryoga moved to head inside but ended up being pulled the opposite direction by Shirokuro. Apparently that was the right way, because he wound up where he wanted to be and shut the door.

* * *

A lone red headed girl stood before the gate to a dojo. The sky was clear, but a breeze blew through the street, causing her pants and hair to flap gently. Fate, it seemed, had an odd idea of how Ranma should be taught her lessons. She steeled her nerves and shook away her doubts, and reminded herself to remain calm. _Akane might say somethin dumb, just take it and move on._ She pushed through the gate and walked down the path leading to the main door to the traditional style Japanese home, stopping in front of the door.

She reached into one of the easy access pockets on her bag, and pulled out a ring of keys. She fumbled with the keys for a moment until she found the mate for the lock before her. As she entered she began removing her shoes and shouted her return. "Taidama!"

After a pause and no response she let out the breath she had been holding. "Guess nobody's home." She muttered to herself.

A quiet moment later she headed to the sitting room running her hand along the wall as she went. _It's eerie being here without anyone else._ She thought as she rounded the corner to sit and lounge for a short while. Suddenly there was a tired and teary set of eyes looking directly into her own. Her hand fell from the door to her side as Akane smiled and ran toward her, giving her a fierce hug and silently crying into her shoulder.

Ranma stood for a moment stunned, then she gently wrapped her own arms around the taller girl. "H-hey, Kane…"

Akane collected herself and pushed herself off the comforting shoulder. She blushed a deep crimson and then nodded. "Hey, Ranma…"

Both of them stood for an awkward moment as they continued to hold each other, until Ranma realised exactly what she was doing. She gently pushed away from Akane and brought her hand to the nape of her neck.

"H-hey, Akane…"

Akane laughed and shook her head. She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept at all. However, her eyes were folded with relief, and her smile spoke of honest happiness at seeing the redhead. Finally, Ranma moved to sit and Akane followed. They sat in silence before Ranma started laughing. It might have been nerves, it might have been fear, or it could be that she just plane found the whole thing to be a little silly. She'd lived here for two years, two years of skirting around the reality of her situation and attraction, and two years of dancing around even the idea of doing something about it.

Akane for her part only shifted uncomfortable and shook her head, waiting for the sudden outburst to calm. Then she asked, "So, how was it? How'd it go?"

Akane was, at first, confused and concerned for her (currently) red haired fiance . But as ranma talked Akane realized just how good this trip had been for her She'd needed some time away from Nerima's brand of normal. She stopped and thought as Ranma talked. Something was different for sure, damned if Akane could put her finger on it. It was times like this that she missed Nabiki, she was always the best at getting to the bottom of these kinds of things. She contiued this line of thought for awhile until Ranma snapped her out of her thoughts by waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hellooooo, earth to Akane?" Ranma was smiling as she eyed her questioningly.

"S-sorry… What were you saying? Something about having to prove your worth to two monks for… something…" Akane trailed off as Ranma was still looking at her with a wide grin. She withdrew into herself slightly. "Wh-what's wrong? I-is something on my face?"

This only caused Ranma to smile wider as she began to laugh. (One could call it a giggle, but Ranma never giggled, so it must have been a chuckle.) Akane grew more nervous and stood, slapping Ranma. "Stop mocking me!"

Silence reigned for a few tense moments, before Ranma shrunk and pulled her legs to her body. "S-sorry, princess! Forgot you were always one tick away from blowin' yer lid."

"Excuse me? At least I'm not some kind of pervert that goes around smiling at people like… like… a pervert!" Akane screamed back.

Ranma glared at Akane, then turned away. _That was a reach..._ She didn't say anything else and instead waited for Akane to leave the room. Once alone Ranma sulked her way to her bedroom. The room was still empty as usual. It held an old dresser and not much else. Ranma pulled her futon out of the closet and then began putting away her things. As she worked she heard Kasumi call out her arrival, and she returned her welcome, heading to the top of the stairs to offer a proper greeting. Surprisingly Kasumi was already halfway up the steps when she rounded the corner. Even more surprising, when she got to the top Kasumi hugged Ranma tightly and then stood back.

"Welcome home Ranma! We've missed you here at the Dojo. Things just aren't the same around here without the life you bring." Her smile was warm and genuine, like a lighthouse beacon of motherly love that helped protect any who passed from their woes, If only for a moment. Ranma sighed and smiled again clearly happy to see the oldest Tendou daughter.

"Man Kasumi, it's good to be back…" Her hand found the back of her neck. "I-I was just unpacken' and gettin' settled again."

Kasumi nodded and left Ranma to her business. As Ranma headed back into her room she noted Tendou had yet to comment on her current female state. In fact her mother had been the only person to take personal offence to her state of being. She shrugged, not entirely sure what to do with this information, then returned to her task.

* * *

Hours had passed and Ranma, Akane, Kasumi, and Soun were sitting at the table enjoying a mostly peaceful meal. As usual Kasumi's cooking was amazing, but Ranma had helped, as Kasumi used her time doing chores to study for her classes she took mid-day. This left Akane and Soun without proper lunchtime meals, but Akane had progressed enough in her cooking to be able to fix something at least. Ranma was smiling and eating at a leisurely pace, something she realised she could do without her father around. It seemed, though, that Akane would not let this one go un-inspected.

"What's with the slow eating, Ranma?" Akane politely asked.

Ranma stopped eating for a moment and looked at Akane with bewilderment, Stufing a large dumpling into her mouth. "Whadda'ya mean, Kane?" She said just before swallowing.

"I don't know, I guess you just seem different. This isn't like you, you don't take your time with food."

Ranma smiled with puffed up cheeks as she chewed another extra large bite. Eliciting a giggle from Kasumi. Soun just continued to ignore the goings on as he smoked his pipe and ate. _As much as things change,_ ranma thought.

Dinner finished without further incident and Akane continued her investigation by tailing Ranma wherever she went. She hadn't spotted anything too out of the ordinary for the redheaded martial artist save for the fact that she never once asked Kasumi to ready hot water. This behavior continued for hours until finally Ranma went where Akane would not follow. Or, so the redhead thought.

She entered the furo and began washing oblivious to her surroundings, but aware of her Fiancee on the other side of the door, listening for something suspicious. Ranma simply chuckled to herself and shook her head. _And she calls me a pervert…_

Once properly cleaned Ranma moved to the furo's warm embrace. Had Akane not been peering through the door she would have been none the wiser to the fact that Ranma hadn't changed because for some reason Ranma had dropped her voice low to disguise it. But she had been looking and she immediately broke through the door.

"Ranma! You're still… Still a girl!" She screamed as she looked over the redhead with worry.

Ranma was more concerned with the fact that Akane had actually been watching her. "You were watching me?" Her voice rose as she talked.

Akane blushed, and then looked to the side. "But you didn't change with hot water! I knew it! I knew you were hiding something!"

Kasumi poked her head though the outer door of the bathroom. "Is everything okay in here?" She asked innocently.

Akane was conflicted, on one hand she knew that she should be worried for Ranma if he was stuck as a girl, but on the other hand Ranma had lied and then tried to trick Akane and that royally peeved her off. She settled on glaring at Ranma. "Ranma's stuck as a girl and was trying to hide it!" She shouted.

"Oh my." Was Kasumi's response.

"I-I-I-I c-can explain! Meet me in the tea room?" Ranma rushed to the outer room of the furo and wrapped herself in a towel. "Uhh… S-sorry about this."

Ranma left to dress and then quickly made her way to the sitting room. She sighed and sat across from Akane and Kasumi. "So I gotta story…" She then regaled them with the tale of her time at the temple in northern Japan.

By the time she had finished Kasumi had brought in tea, and Akane had tears welling up in her eyes. "So, you're not going to do anything about it?"

Ranma shrugged and stretched, "I mean, what's the point? Accordin t'the priestess there it'd take a new curse to fix it, and even then this," She gestured to herself, "Would be my new normal."

Kasumi patted Ranma on the shoulder and offered her best smile. "Ranma, we're here if you need us. There's no reason to shoulder this on your own."

Ranma returned her smile and nodded. "Thank's Kasumi, I never thought you would make me."

Akane apparently took this the wrong way, because she smacked Ranma on the back of her head. "Quit flirting with my sister you pervert."

Ranma rubbed the tender spot Akane had hit and glared at her. "I wasn't flirtin' with nobody! Besides, I've got other things on my mind right now."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Akane demanded.

"Like uncute tomboys that'r always tryin t'make everythin my fault, for starters!" She rebuked.

Kasumi simply sat and shook her head as Ranma and Akane continued to argue. As they yelled their violence escalated, eventually ending with Ranma dazed and in the koi pond.

"If you're not going to do anything about your curse then we're over! Let Shampoo or Ukyo have you for all I care. I'm not marrying a girl!" She screamed. Her yelling pierced the neighborhood but were missed by Ranma, who was too busy shaking pond scum out of her hair to notice. An hour later, (and another bath,) Ranma was back in her room sitting on her futon grumbling when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ranma called.

The door slid open and there stood a five foot five brunette with an inverted bob that looked like it could cut stone. She pushed herself off the door frame and gave a lazy wave. "Yo, Ranma-chan."

Ranma stood and took a defencive stance. "Nabiki.. What'd ya need?"

Nabiki feigned hurt and when that didn't work she laughed. "Somebody's learning. Too bad, I'm going to miss my favorite cash cow." She entered and slid the door shut behind herself as Ranma glared at her. "Okay, what's going really on. Akane called me and told me to get over here because it was some kind of family emergency. Then when I get here Kasumi and Daddy are acting like nothings out of the norm."

"Akane's just being dramatic." Ranme scoffed.

"Is she now? I can see what she means. Something's changed with you, Ranma, and it's not just going to go away this time." She leaned over the redhead, "You can't just ignore this Ranma."

"So you already know then." Ranma replied.

Nabiki nodded and then added, "Yeah, and it's pretty obvious you need to figure this mess out. You can't just take your father's route this time, kiddo."

There was a finality in her voice that caused Ranma to pause. She knew her situation was serious, but it's not like this hadn't happened before. She fell backwards and landed with a muffled thud, leaning back on her hands as she thought. Nabiki smiled at this. _At least she's thinking about it._

"I… Kinda figured my pops would figure something out. Akane said he was here and… I guess he left pretty quickly when he woke up this morning." Ranma finally said.

Nabiki remained quiet for a while longer and then sighed. "Has he ever pulled through for you?"

"Y-you don't know him like I do. He's not… He's not that bad." Ranma was being oddly protective of a man she hadn't ever truly endorsed in the past.

Nabiki's eyes narrowed as she thought. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to the rest of your little Fiancee parade? I mean, what if you're stuck like this for the rest of your life."

Ranma pulled her legs in close to her body and mumbled something under her breath. Nabiki shook her head and held her hand to her ear. "What was that Ranma darling?"

"I said, 'And would that be so bad?'" She resolved herself as she stared the older and taller girl in the eyes.

Nabiki just smiled and held out her hand. Ranma grumbled and reached into her pants to pull out her wallet, and Nabiki just shook her head. "I was offering to help you stand up."

Ranma blushed and stood on her own. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because Saotome, I think I've come to understand you a little better. Don't worry about Akane, she'll come around eventually, no matter what you decide." With that Nabiki turned and sauntered out of the room leaving a speechless and annoyed Ranma alone. Much to her chagrin people kept leaving her on the precipice of a grand revelation and it was beginning to wear on her. But she sat quietly in thought nonetheless.

* * *

The next day, after a restful dreamless sleep and a amazing meal made by Kasumi, Ranma found herself in the Tendou Dojo meditating. She hadn't put any honest thought into her situation and now she felt the need to find answers. As she slipped into deep meditation she centered and woke sitting in her circle of power. Once again being circled by the names of those she drew upon. She smiled at the addition of Ryoga, he was being good to her. It helped that she had more or less spilled her guts while they were out on the trip to get the staff. Her father had disappeared as the sun was setting, as was his usual habit, and she and Ryoga began to work on setting up camp and prepping dinner. It was funny to her, she'd told Ryoga some things that she hadn't dreamed of telling anyone, especially not her oldest rival. But things had changed when he'd managed to to save her from a potentially embarrassing mixup involving some thugs and a dice game. (she didn't fully grasp the concept of liar's dice and, boy, was that something she should have avoided.) He'd managed to talk down the group of seven, sparing her from having to figure out how to stop just as many guns from lodging bullets into her. It had gotten her talking about various things and eventually he'd just become a sort of confidant. As things progressed she'd found that she'd essentially laid herself bare. The consequence of this was suddenly she'd made a friend, and worse yet, he was an amazing friend. Someone she'd actively come to rely on in her moments of need. (Always emotional, because honestly she could break a car in half if she fancied doing so.)

She shook her thoughts away and stood looking over the mountains surrounding her. They were the same, the ocean had dried and once more she was above the cloudline. She smiled to herself as she felt her warm energy breeze around her. It was back to home, no more storm, no more uncertainty, no more freaky ritual nonsense. She closed her eyes and reached out feeling the various landmarks, though her probing avoided one peak in particular. Once she was satisfied she moved to the central peak and entered her Dojo. What she had been expecting was her mirror, what she found was slightly more unsettling. Her shadow was formless, a small storm of chaotic energy that seemed to pulse in time with the hearth and beat of her heart. Though it lacked eyes she could feel its gaze follow her as she moved through the Dojo.

She gawked at it until it spoke in her voice. "U-uhh, h-hey there."

"Hey." She returned intelligently.

"You feeling okay? You look a little green around th'gills." Despite lacking a face she could tell the cloud was smiling at her.

"I should be asking you that!" Ranma's worry was evident as she guiltily looked away. "D-does it hurt?"

The energy laughed and she could have sworn it shook it's head. "No, no it's fine, this is a good thing!" It bobbed with excitement. Ranma was… Unnerved.

"That's good!" She let out a hollow chuckle and her hand found the back of her head, scratching a non-existent itch. "W-wait! What even happened?"

"I'm not sure. I only know what you know. Still how often do you come in here looking like this?" It asked as the formless mist swirled around the redheaded girl. Ranma was slightly lifted off the ground and then she settled again, holding her shirt down while blushing. Then it dawned on Ranma, the puzzle fitting together.

"S-so I took your body?" She asked ashamedly.

The mist bobbed merryly, and let out a sweet laugh. "Naw, you just accepted it's yours, finally." The strange cloud then dipped down and rose to the top of the room. "Too bad I'll never get that spar in though, eh?"

Ranma couldn't help but smile as she shook her head, leaving her half of that conversation unspoken. It was, after all, inappropriate to talk to yourself. Instead, she shook her head with a chuckle as she folded both arms behind her and winked. She was about to speak when suddenly she was pulled from her palace and blinked at the ravenette standing in front of her with a grumpy expression.

"Having a good dream there Ranma?" She scoffed, "Anyways, Kasumi said lunch is done, so you should come and eat." She then turned and left with a humph.

Ranma staired after her as the dojo doors closed. "Wonder what's got her so up in arms."


	5. Chapter 5: Come From the Heart

Hey! Thanks for continuing to read and enjoy this. Hopefully you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I honestly appreciate it! And you! I appreciate you!

* * *

Ranma walked alone on her way to Furinkan high, as Akane had been avoiding her since she spied on her in the furo. Thankfully Kasumi, and Nabiki when she was around, had been good company and despite it all she managed to work up the necessary drive to return to the realm of education. She had been dreading this for the past two weeks, but it was an evil she had to endure. Somehow she had pulled through these last two years and had managed to at least pass her classes. Now she had to go and re-enroll herself. At least, she thought, I don't hav't'deal with the Kunos anymore.

It had been a year since the kuno patriarch had lost his job when questionable activities were discovered by the regional education department. (His overzealous enforcement of haircuts along with dress codes was not in their top priorities. Stopping frequent attacks on the student body, however, was.) After that lucky happenstance the school had returned to a somewhat more normal place for education. The new principal was a no nonsense conservative kind of guy, and had tried to clamp down on the school's martial arts problems. It only brought more insidious problems to the forefront though as the male student body, not being deterred by a certain Saotome clan warrior, was much more likely to make unwanted advances. Eventually many of the new policies on fighting were laxed and a balance was reached.

While the redhead walked she eyed the fence. She had debated balancing on the thin metal for some, (in her opinion much needed,) practice. Finally the idea had won her over and she moved to jump when a few spatters of rain misted her hair and face. At first she scoffed, then as she walked she smiled to herself. There was a time when rain was one of her favorite things, then she'd been cursed and it had become nothing more than a nuisance, the way people judge you when they see you change right in front of them. Now, finally, she found herself enjoying the rain once more as it grew in intensity. She laughed to herself and jumped to the top of the fence, taking note of it's better training value thanks to now slick metal due to precipitation.

As she ran she almost danced, enjoying the sound and calming effect the rain brought with it. She stopped on top of a wall just across from her school, sighing contentedly as she smiled at the sky before moving to head inside.

The crowds eyed her as she passed through, whispers amongst the first and second years about the potential new girl. The third years knew her well enough that the redhead coming to school during a rainshower was just part of the charm. She entered and headed to her shoe locker to change into her indoor shoes before making a b-line to the offices.

* * *

Ranma sat in the waiting area, twiddling her thumbs, when the door to the Principal's office finally opened. A stout man somewhere in his late forties stood in the doorway. Greying hair dusted the sides of his 'well kept' hairstyle. His glasses were small and round, and his eyes were dark brown. His face was lined with worry as he looked like this whole thing was an inconvenience to the school and, more importantly, him. He wasn't a bad person, Mr. Sato Gaku was just completely uninterested in the goings on outside the school. And that meant that Ranma was more or less the worst kind of person in his eyes. Always up to something, taking long extended trips and causing problems in his class and everywhere else he went.

Ranma had the good graces to look sheepish and apologetic as he finally greeted her. "Saotome Ranma, I'll see you now."

Ranma stood and followed him into the stuffy room, sitting across from him at his desk. "I uhh…" Her hand found the back of her neck as she rubbed it trying to best find the words to get her specific predicament across. "C-can I change my enrollment status?"

His eyebrow slowly rose as he gave her a contemplative look. "What do you mean, Saotome?"

Ranma shook her head. "It's just, thanks t' some bum luck I'm sorta stuck like this. So I don't think it's a good idea to be takin' boys gym classes and using their... facilities."

Sato smiled and shook his head. "You're going to have to be more clear, Ranma, I need more information before I can change documents. This school has standards you see."

Ranma grimaced. She'd been expecting this, but she hated being diplomatic. This whole situation was causing her to tense up. Who knew I'd prefer the way pineapple head handled things. 'Sure Saotome jus' get de coconut with this special approval slip and the registry is changed' She mused before snapping back to her current predicament. She looked around the room avoiding looking directly at the balding man in front of her as she called upon the soul of ice, swallowing her pride before explaining further. "I need to be registered as a girl." Her eyes met his. "Is that clear enough?"

He smiled wider. "Perfectly, actually. Well Mr. Saotome, there are laws and various other social graces we need to observe in these kinds of situations." He turned pressing a button on his computer to power on the monitor. It clicked and crinkled with static as the picture slowly came into focus then he keyed through some things and tapped away at the keyboard. Ranma watched with an annoyed glare as he seemed to ignore her. Finally he nodded, and turned to the redhead, giving her a predatory smile.

"It's just as I thought, there's no way I can legally change your information in the system. Sorry Mr. Saotome, but it seems that you'll be stuck with the male curriculum for the rest of your final year here." He tisked as he said this, offering false sympathy.

Ranma stood from her seat suddenly, knocking it and the chair next to it over in the process. "Bullshit! I'm not going to change with the guys!" She slammed her hands down on the desk and Mr. Sato pailed. "You don't know what they're like! Buncha freakin' creeps! Did'ya know they use'ta splash me with cold water on purpose?" She was beyond mad and the only thing that kept her in check was the nagging question. Why's it such a big deal, Saotome?

"I-I th-th-think it's t-t-time you leave my office." Mr. Sato stammered as he hunkered down, cowering under his desktop.

Ranma twirled on her heel, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she went.

* * *

Akane sat in her classroom watching the clock tick by as she yawned. She hadn't seen much of Ranma these past two weeks, but she was happy for it. There was so much frustration behind Ranma's condition, especially when she had been so excited to reconnect with her fiance after a month and a half of being gone. It was only made worse, because it seemed like Ranma was finally going to open up to her, and now he refused to take finding a cure seriously. Akane knew that Ranma had been going to visit with Ryoga a lot the past week, and that seemed to press the issue. Ranma was just okay with things as they were doing nothing to fix his problem. Akane knew what she had to do, she had to find a way to bring her Ranma back! (Duh.)

She stared out the window trying to formulate a plan when Ranma entered class grumbling and cursing. Akane watched him sulk to his desk and turned to the front of the classroom when he finally sat down. At this rate he'll be gone for good, I've got to figure this out.

* * *

Ranma plopped unceremoniously into her chair, doing her best to ignore the questioning stares she was getting from the students as they filed in for class. She buried her face in her arms deciding to just wait for the other shoe to drop. Instead, a small girl in business attire that was ill fitting entered the room and looked over the students with cold caramel eyes, before zeroing in on the redhead peering at her from folded arms. She flicked her long dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Oh! Saotome! You're back!" She said simply.

"Uhh, yeah." Ranma returned with suspicion.

She offered her a quick smile and said, "Good to have you back, then." and went about beginning the days lessons.

* * *

Ranma sat on top of the clock tower of her school watching students sit around in the courtyard conversing amongst themselves. She had been ignored by most of them, and her mood hadn't helped her in the least.

What was that ol' jerk even thinkin' anyways, She fumed as she picked at her bento. She sighed setting the box full of food down next to her then leaned back on her palms as she watched Akane with Yuka and Sayuri. They were sitting and chatting easily, ignoring the rest of the school as they joked and laughed with one another. Something in Ranma resented Akane.

Eventually she'd had enough of her self torment and she turned away finishing her Bento just before the bell rang.

* * *

As the last class was letting out Ranma stood and began packing her bag, while the classroom emptied Hinako-sensei stopped Ranma while she was on her way out the door.

"Ranma, I heard about your visit to the office this morning." She sat on her desk with her arms crossed under her bust, now in the form of a curvy 20 something woman thanks to some rowdy students in the halls before class.

"Y-yeah. I thought it'd be a good idea t'change my registry. I don't know if I should be in the same gym class with the guys…" Her hand found the nape of her neck as if she could rub off her embarrassment.

Ms. Hinako nodded. "So that means you're going to be like this for a while then?" She gestured with one hand while the other remained wrapped around her midsection.

"Yeah, definitely at least till I've graduated." She smiled nervously.

"Okay, I'll refrain from making things too hard on you then. When spring hits and outdoor gym starts again we'll have you change in the nurse's office, and the teachers bathrooms are open to you as well. We can't fix the policies, but we can try to make you more comfortable." Hinako stood and walked behind her desk, shrinking back to her original self as she did so.

Ranma meanwhile let out a sigh a relief. "I was worried fer a second there, y'know? I wasn't sure if I should'a even come back."

Hinako smiled and tittered. "Please, after two years you're finally on track to graduate. We're not going to let all that hard work go to waste. Besides, we can't help who we are." She paused and laughed. "I guess you had more of a choice than most of us!"

Ranma just smiled along with her teacher, the relief from the mornings problems slowly trickling away. She hurried to the door and turned as she walked backwards through the entrance. "Thank you!" She said before turning around and running out of the classroom with a lazy wave. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

The next few days had gone by with few problems. Akane was still avoiding the redhead and Ranma had decided to let her have her space. She'll talk when she's good'n' ready. She continued to tell herself.

Finally it was a Saturday after school, and she had just finished helping in the local produce market pocketing what she had managed to make in tips and wages, she started on her way back to the dojo. As she walked a thought struck her, she hadn't seen Ukyo or Konatsu since before she had even left on her little journey. It was probably time to pay them a visit just to check in. (Not because there was a large amount of personal pride involved, or worry for the redheads best childhood friend.)

The walk from the market was short and when she arrived she was pleased to see that the store was still standing. Why Ukyo hadn't been at school would have to be sussed out of the pair, but if anyone could manage such a feat of sleuthing it was probably (not) Ranma.

She poked her head through the door and smiled when she saw her childhood friend working diligently behind the grill.

"Hey, U-chan!" Ranma sang as she entered the restaurant.

Konatsu froze and Ukyo continued to work as though she hadn't heard a thing. To most of the customers she looked like she was simply too busy to be bothered, but to a trained eye like Ranma and Konatsu's the tension was clear.

Ranma approached using disarming body language. "I-it's been a while, a-and ya haven't been in class. Thought I'd stop by n' say hi?"

Ukyo finally looked at Konatsu her mask was cracking and the tension was building. "Put up the closed sign Ko-chan."

Konatsu jumped on the task and a moment later the sign was switched. Then Uchan finished helping the customers she currently had. After an excruciating hour the place had mostly emptied out and Ranma had sat quietly, worry evident as she watched the room.

Finally the grill was shut off and it was quiet save for the idle sounds of cleaning from the kitchen. Ukyo sighed and looked up at Ranma. "You look well." It was almost an accusation.

Ranma looked around the restaurant, taking in all the new details, little things here and there, many of them reminded her of the girl humming to herself in the kitchen nearby. Finally the redhead shrugged and shook her head. "I've been… Better."

Ukyo eyed her and smiled. "It's so hard to stay mad at you Ran-chan. Ya just walk back into someone's life like nothing ever happened and of course they let you in with open arms." Then she resumed cleaning her grill. "You have that effect on people, ya know?"

Confusion spread across the other girls face, "W-what? You were mad at me?" She looked hurt, shocked even. "Wha'd I do?"

Ukyo frowned, pausing her scrubbing for a heartbeat, then she resumed with vigor. "You left. You left and you only told Akane, and the Tendos."

"I-I-I… But… Th-" Ranma stammered for a moment trying to understand the situation but she was interrupted before she could complete the circuit.

"Look, I know why you left, and I kinda get why you didn't say anything. But you're my best friend. A-and the only friend I've got besides Konatsu." She failed at stifling tears. "You can't know what it's like, everyone thought you were dead and then suddenly Akane says you're coming home."

Konatsu came from the kitchen when she heard crying. She looked sadly at Ukyo and then slowly wrapped her arms around her. Then she turned her eyes to Ranma, shifting concern into a glare.

Ranma stood and bowed. "I-I'm sorry. I-"

Ukyo slapped her hand down on the now cold metal of the grill top causing everyone to jump. "You're not!"

"Sorry?" Ranma asked.

"Exactly! You're not sorry. And why should you be? I lost." She turned and sighed, "I lost." She whispered again to herself as Konatsu lead her away.

Ranma lingered awkwardly in an empty room, jotting down a note on some old discarded paper she found behind the counter. Then she placed it on the order slider and left without another word.

* * *

Akane sat at her desk, pouring over some old books she found, looking for anything to save her Fiancee from a life without happiness. She knew that Ranma hated her curse, but now she was stuck with it. It had to be depression keeping her from seriously looking for a cure, I had to be something.

A call from the entryway down stairs echoed through the halls of the old home. Akane paused and sighed, opening her door and calling her welcome. It was probably time she and Ranma had a real chat about this. She had to stop avoiding the redhead. She walked down the hall and narrowly avoided bumping into Ranma as she headed for her room.

"S-sorry!" Akane looked at her feet.

Ranma just stood awkwardly. "No biggie."

Silence took over as they stood, both with something more to say and both too stubborn to just spit it out. In Akane's mind Ranma was being patient with her. And honestly Akane hated it when Ranma was anything other than 'the problem'. It makes it so hard to stay mad at her. Akane shook her head and tried to fight off the tears threatening to spill.

"Akane…" Ranma watched her as she started to silently cry, her shoulders bouncing and tears hitting the ground near her feet. Instead of saying anything more the shorter girl just stepped up and wrapped her arms around Akane, who returned the hug with interest and lost what composure she had as she was wracked by sobs.

Minutes passed as Ranma held her, rubbing small circles on her back, while she got her crying under control. "Ranma… I can't… Lose you." She managed to get out between ragged breaths.

Ranma frowned deeply and squeezed Akane around her middle. "What's this about? I'm not goin' nowhere Akane, I'm stayin' right here."

Akane shook her head. "Y-you… You're changing… Everyone can see it." She hiccuped and shivered. "Even Sayuri and Yuki."

Ranma smiled and gently pushed Akane an arms length away. "Akane… Things are complicated… I-we need to talk."

Akane nodded and let the redhead pull her into her room. Then she sat on her bed while Ranma sat directly in front of her leaning against the back of her desk chair. "I guess there's a lot to go over here. So I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

A small black haired child sat alone on a slide, watching her neighborhood pass by. Today was her errand, a test to show her that people would always help if you simply asked them. She felt so lost, even though her task was an easy one. She stood and completed the walk two blocks down the street and a stop at a corner store to buy some milk. But she couldn't reach the milk from the cooler and her stubborn nature made her attempt anyways. She'd tried to climb the shelves and caused them to dislodge, spilling milk and eggs all over the polished floors of the convenience store. After the store manager had scolded her for nearly half an hour before her father arrived to rescue her and help deal with the mess.

As they walked home she stifled tears and shook her head. Then she looked up at her father and saw love. He smiled as he spoke. "That was foolish, boy. But I cannot fault you for trying to be independent."

She returned the smile sheepishly nodding. Then she shrunk, her face taking a somewhat somber expression. "I don't wanna be a boy."

Genma looked surprised and stopped as she walked bravely ahead. "B-Ch… Child! Stop!" He shouted.

Ranma turned and looked at him confused and worried. "What is it daddy?"

Genma smiled and walked to his child crouching in front of them. "This is something you shouldn't be thinking about at your age." He shook his head. "Just… don't say anything okay? Especially not to your mother. Not until I can figure something out."

Ranma nodded sadly. "Y-yeah…"

* * *

Two years later Ranma and her father were trekking through the forests of Mt. Kamojiroyama working tirelessly to train Ranma to be something amazing. Genma had to make promises to his wife in order to get Ranma away from her. The situation was becoming dangerous for both of them and he did the only thing he could think of to please his wife while also rescuing his child. He would take Ranma on a ten year training trip, all across Asia, to make him a 'man among men'. Hopefully then his wife would be appeased, but the guilt wore at him and his training with his (hopefully) late master was slowly pushing him to do more and more nefarious things.

The village nearby would be welcoming and he could work while Ranma trained. He had found a book for a secret technique and his skimming of the training method had revealed everything he needed to know. The small house he would rent was cramped but perfect for what he needed. It was settled, he would begin digging the pit as soon as he could.

* * *

Four years had passed and Ranma was enjoying the sun of her campsite. Recently her father had taken to calling her 'boy' again, but she just ignored it. The lack of societal pressure to conform was making it easy. She took to her roll in training quickly, pops hadn't meant for her to get hurt by the cats, and the rocks, and when he woke her with a spar it was just training so she would just do her job and bare it to the best of her abilities. It was easy enough to avoid the worst of it and anything verbal could be tossed right back. Just gotta push through it. Supposedly she was going to go to school again, that had her excited for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Ranma stood in a beautiful temple only marred by his father's angry attempts to train him. He ducked a strike aimed at his throat and sidestepped a kick. He was tired of all the tests and all the training he felt trapped in a cycle that seemed to only lead his father deeper into darkness. He was more aggressive and far more public with his attacks recently. Ranma caught his father's left handed punch and used the momentum to swap positions with him. He went on the attack, kicking out with a testing roundhouse that was met with a counter kick. His bones ached and his muscles felt like they were on fire. Tomorrow'll be a rest day, it has to be. He told himself.

He was wrong of course.

* * *

His father had just kicked him into a pool of cold water, his father had also emerged from one of those pools a panda. He kicked off the bottom of the cool spring and swam to the top; emerging and gasping for air while their guide, the man who had tried to warn him, told him what his punishment for his arrogance would be.

"Now whoever falls into that spring takes on the form of a girl, it's a very cursed spring!"

Tremors wracked his whole body as he looked down and pulled open the front of his gi. This was it his life was over. This was his punishment. All those people he hurt, all those times he had gotten his father into trouble. All those questions he'd asked about himself.

* * *

Ranma and Akane still sat across from one another, while Ranma hung her head in shame. Akane was furious, angry tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks. She stood and shouted. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

She hunkered over the back of the chair as Akane fumed vocally. Lost in a world of thoughts that was slowly pulling her deeper and deeper. Ranma let out a long sigh. This was something she hadn't ever thought about extensively she hadn't thought about at all really. Most of those memories were ones she'd either pushed down or forgotten. She already knew that her memory wasn't the best, but it had been improving more and more recently. Before Ranma had just chalked it up to all the hits to her head, but now… Now she wasn't so sure. It was more like a fog was lifting. And somehow that had her worried. Before she was sure it was the curse, but now there was no curse. Nothing to blame it on. She hadn't suddenly started like boys, or stopped eating as much, or started finding the things she enjoyed trivial. She still wanted to be the best martial artist, she still liked action heros and fighting. She's always been somewhat fashion forward, even when she only owned three outfits. So what had really changed? She sat trying to make sense of it as a storm raged overhead. There was a faint sobbing coming from somewhere behind the torchered foliage of a lush mountaintop and Ranma could feel the anxiety come crashing down on her. She stood, seaking the source of the crying and she tried to call out. Her hand rose to her throat when no sounds came forth. Finally akane grabbed her collar and hoisted her up out of the chair, pulling her back to the surface. She looked into her deep brown eyes and saw concern.

"Ranma! Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked, her cheeks were still streaked with tears.

Ranma coughed and shook her head, feeling wetness on her own cheeks. When had she cried? Odd, how long had she been out? She gasped for air and was confused to find it was hard to take air in. Her breath hitched. It felt like she had been crying for a while, but she was only out for a moment, right?

She looked at Akane again, reaching out for her only anchor in the room. Akane tightly wrapped her in an embrace. "What was that about?" She asked weakly.

Akane tightened her grip even further. "I dunno, you looked like you were in a trance and… you were crying. I… Ranma what was that?"

The redhead shook her head and leaned into the hug while eyeing the clock. Has it really been an hour?

"I got nothin' 'Kane." She mumbled into the embrace.

* * *

Went through a second, third, and fourth time and fixed things. Lots of stuff felt too vague, and there were a lot of auto correct errors and typos. Hopefully that's a little better to read. c:


	6. Chapter 6: Fall to Pieces

The oldest Tendo sister, Kasumi, had arrived home and quickly set about preparing dinner. Nowadays her chore load had gone down by more than half thanks to the help her two youngest sisters. The Tendo home had felt so lifeless without Ranma around, but now that she had returned Kasumi had been growing more and more worried. Ranma was so close to happiness if only she would let herself free from her parent's ideals. Already she had chipped away at the chains holding her, but there was still one last strike before they would break. She had to detach herself from her mother and father's wants. She had to learn to put herself first.

Kasumi sighed and set her text book aside. She was too distracted to think about her studies. She moved back to stir the pot and was startled to find a redhead idly working on her project. She huffed in a proper manner. "Ranma, it's not polite to sneak around the house. Even if you're trying to help."

Ranma looked looked over her shoulder with one of her winning grins. "Ahh, Sorry Kasumi, jus' wanted t' help out."

Kasumi tisked and shook her head. "It's fine, just… Announce yourself. Or I suppose we _could_ just get you a bell."

Ranma tilted her head and kept her smile. _For someone so afraid of cats she sure does act like one._ Kasumi thought as she gathered the necessary ingredients for the main dish.

"Say Kasumi. How's school goin'? Ranma asked while she worked.

"It's fine Ranma, Thanks to Tofu lending me all his books I can say that I'm a little ahead of the curve. I've been studying next years lessons in preparation. It's… interesting."

Ranma let out a warm laugh that, if liquified, could have probably been used to cure the common cold. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Kasumi dropped her knife and looked at the smiling girl behind her. She spoke like Ranma, she stood like Ranma, and she had the same smile. But Ranma hadn't really ever asked her to tell her about anything. She was too easily bored by anything not relating to martial arts that when those topics came up she just… checked out. Either something was wrong, or Ranma got… Ranma got… "Oh my."

Ranma's eyebrow slowly raised with Kasumi's exclamation. "Everythin' okay Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked up at the redhead and smiled. "Good for you Ranma. Tell Akane to go easy on you okay?"

Ranma was at a loss, she turned back to working on dinner and shook her head. She'd clearly missed something there, but she couldn't figure out what for the life of her. Kasumi also continued her work, all the while trying to resist the urge to give too much advice, lest she scare the timid redhead right out of her home. She instead started humming the first song that came to mind, stopping every once in a while to stifle a giggle.

* * *

Dinner was laid out and Soun and Akane joined Kasumi and Ranma in the dining room. The sun ducked behind the houses across the street, and the koi gently treaded the top of the pond. Conversation was lax and mostly related to studies and neighbourhood council responsibilities. Soun was happy for the first time in a long time. He felt like everything was going to be okay. Genma was off to find a way to help Ranma, Akane and Ranma were closer than ever. Kasumi, bless her heart, was still the glue of the family. It was nice, this simple conversation over dinner. Something that was sorely missed the last few months.

While Soun sat, ate, and thought with his family there was a knock at the main door to the home. Kasumi smiled and stood, heading off to answer it. After a moment Kasumi and Nodoka entered the room, the former looked guilty while the latter looked irate. Something had gone down between his oldest daughter and the Saotome matriarch it seemed.

Ranma shifted uncomfortably but continued eating, seemingly playing at not noticing her mother stare down at her.

Soun cleared his throat, and gave his best welcoming smile. "Hello Saotome-san, what brings you into my house this fine spring evening."

Nodoka returned the pleasantries with a strained smile of her own. "I'm just here to make good on the agreement Ranma and I came to before he returned here."

Akane scoffed. "And what agreement is that, exactly?"

"My son agreed to letting me see him any time I chose. And he also agreed he'd spend his Saturday evenings at my home." Nodoka answered smugly.

Ranma for her part continued to keep her head down, trying to avoid making the situation any worse than it was already turning out to be. Her soup had become fascinating. Even Soun couldn't help but notice how _quickly_ the redhead turned in on herself. Akane's hand found it's way to Ranma's in a quiet gesture of support. Surprisingly Soun decided on the diplomatic approach.

"Well, in that case you can join us for dinner." He smiled as he gestured to the other end of the table. Ranma moved to prepare a plate and serve food but a quick but stern glance from Kasumi dissuaded her. Instead Kasumi prepared their guests plate for her. Being sure to give her a smaller helping and the least choice cuts of pork, in what Soun saw as a deliberately un-Kasumi like act of frustration. Nodoka nodded and sat watching her child dispationatly as she took her first taste of her broth. Her face started as she looked at the bowl in front of her. Then she turned to Kasumi. "This is quite good Kasumi-san, it would appear that you have the skill of your mother in the kitchen."

Soun could feel the tensions rise with the mention of his late wife. He attempted to diffuse the situation with another revelation. "Actually, Saotome-san, it's my understanding that Ranma here is the one who made tonights dish. She practically stole the task right from under Kasumi's nose!" He chuckled awkwardly at his own jest… He was the only one.

Ranma shrank even further while Kasumi and Akane both recoiled. "Oh?" Was all nodoka said before Ranma quickly shook her head.

"I-I-I didn't do nothin' to it, it was just Kasumi was busy studying and I thought I'd lend her a hand by watching the pot. Tha-that's all I did, honest!" She stammered as she waved her hands frantically in front of her face.

Nodoka watched this with a raised eyebrow and glanced at Kasumi questioningly. Kasumi nodded her head and smiled. "I'm afraid my father was mistaken, Ranma just watched the pot while I cooked the pork."

Soun was pretty sure that something was up, so he decided it was best to leave it and find something else more pleasant. _Not that the subject of who cooked dinner could be seen as unpleasant in most situations,_ Soun thought bitterly. Instead he decided to bring up the topic of his job on the neighbourhood council. He and Nodoka continued their conversation in lieu of the younger members of the family sitting around the table. Ranma, Kasumi, and Akane shared a knowing glance as they finished their dinner.

* * *

Ranma found herself in the Dojo, once again, to work off her frustration. She had precariously stacked several towers of small round rocks on a blanket and was currently moving slowly amongst the tops of them. It was a slower form of ki focus that required a great deal more expenditure to properly maintain balance while keeping the rocks from buckling under the weight of a human. This was something Ryoga had taught her the basics of, but she had quickly it taken beyond what the lost boy had understood as it's core purpose.

Her left foot touched gently to the top of one of the thin stacks and she pushed her ki into the stack tethering them together as though they were held in place by an iron rod down their center. Her weight slowly shifted releasing the pressure on her right hand as she let go of the ki. In her mind, if a stack collapsed that was failure and, currently, that wasn't an option. She smiled as her right hand finally touched the ground, now she could start the dismount in ernest.

As she moved her right foot off it's stack the dojo door slid open. She ignored the potential distraction and began removing her left hand. By the time she had both hands she was ready for the final step, she lifted both feet in the air, doing a wide handstand and gently brought herself into a standing position. As she stood she made eye contact with her mother who watched with mixed emotions.

"That was… Beautiful." She finally admitted. Ranma nodded in response as she moved to grab water and a towel. The slow kata looked easy but it was also one of the most difficult techniques to master. Ranma was surprised that Ryoga had known it. Granted his version used much larger stones and was more about performing a heavy kata that still had the martial artist thoroughly grounded. She had seen it as a challenge to adapt it to her preferred loose and flowing style.

Ranma said nothing as she cleaned her face and began taking apart her 'sculpture'. Once she was finished she bundled up the cheap looking blanket and put it in the closet with the rest of the dojo's training equipment. She scoffed as she closed the storage closet, amused at the thought of rocks being among more modern equipment. And being the most difficult to boot.

Nodoka waited patiently for Ranma to finish what she was doing and then smiled as the redhead stood before her dabbing her sweat with the towel she grabbed. The redhead simply nodded and smiled, "It takes a lot outta me, but it's pretty good for ki focus and endurance training. Sometimes you jus' gotta slow down a little t' get where ya wanna be though, y'know?"

Her mother just nodded smiling, she had some idea as to what her child was saying, but she couldn't help but beam at how… 'manly' it all was. "Ranma, where did you learn something like that?"

"'Yoga taught me when we were lookin' for the sun staff." She smiled to herself at the memory of a very frustrated and impatient pig headed boy watching him, at the time, work out the basics of a technique that took most years to learn and master. At one point Ryoga had to go as far as holding him up helping him learn to maintain ki contact before trying to stay balanced. She didn't share that bit with her mother, lest she think the contact was unmanly.

Instead she just smiled fondly and said, "Yeaaah, good times."

They left the Dojo together as Ranma laughed and did her best impression of a manly man. Some kind of arbitrary standard that she no longer cared to achieve for the sake of her mother's family honor. As she and Nodoka passed the tea room Ranma paused and looked to her mother quizzically. "Hey… Ahh, mom, I'm going to catch a bath can I have a little space?" Her mother simply gaped surprised she'd managed to get so distracted by her _daughter's_ banter. She blushed at the realization of how comfortable the idea of Ranma being her daughter was at the moment.

She looked around in a semi dramatic pantomime of embarrassment. "Right, sorry, son." She turned stiffly and walked away.

Ranma eyed her mother as she awkwardly shuffled down the hall and rolled her eyes. _Honestly I hope I don't go crazy as my parents…_

* * *

Ranma was finally alone in her room lying in her futon eyeing the ceiling with suspicion. It was a plane thing, but it was clearly not to be trusted because this ceiling made her _think_. The last few hours of her day were filled with teasing from Akane, and a constantly looming maternal figure. She was tired from the judgement and pity, she just… wanted peace. She sighed and rolled over, glaring at the wall. It was clearly no better than the damn ceiling as she continued to recount the past week. She'd sparsely seen Ukyo at school, and was still concerned for her oldest friend but at least she had Konatsu to lend her a shoulder. Despite that she did want to see the chef again, if only just to chat.

She had spent a great deal of time out of the Tendo's home. Most of that time was spent guiding Ryoga to one place or another, the only person suspicious of that friendship was her mother, and it gave Ranma no end of amusing ways to annoy her mother. The more time she spent with the lost man the more annoyed her mother became. Apparently having such a close and _"healthy"_ friendship was irksome to the Saotome matriarch. At least she had something to help her kill the humdrum of her day to day.

She almost _missed_ Shampoo and Mousse. Though she was glad for their recent call to home. She obviously still wondered what the return was about, she hoped they were okay…

Ranma sighed looking around the dim room. Kasumi had been a great help, and Akane was obviously making a real effort to be understanding. They hadn't been on eachothers nerves nearly as much this past month. Perhaps Akane was just shifting her boy crazy focus somewhere else now that Ranma could never fill that need.

Finally with a grumble and a huff Ranma tossed her pillow at the wall. She was sure it was mocking her and she thought it might help to get away from the evil room. Judging her, forcing her to be introspective. She stood and went to the kitchen making a point to ignore any clocks along her path. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard the hint of a shuffling near one of the Shoji doors to the garden. She quietly made her way to find the source.

Soun stood, in a robe and pajama pants, pulling on his cigarette while leaning against the frame of the door. Ranma noted the distracted far away gaze as he clearly was lost in thought. She walked up next to him and gazed at him with concern.

"Those kill ya know." She said, causing Soun to jump nearly a meter off the ground and drop his cigarette.

He looked over, fear and surprize evident in his clearing eyes. "R-Ranma! I... " He cleared his throat and stood taller shaking off his haze and trying to seem the adult he was supposed to be. "I wasn't expecting you up. Tell me, what's got you so lively at this forlorn hour?"

"Too much going on up here, y'know?" She pointed to her noggen with the question.

He nodded solemnly and looked back over his yard, his eyes glazing slightly. "I suppose I do. Perhaps a little chat will help me clear my own thoughts. Come, tell me Ranma, what's on your mind?"

Ranma could have asked him the same question, but it didn't feel like the right time. Clearly this was something for later, perhaps when she was old enough to drink she would have to take him out and let him unload his burdens. In a way he deserved it, with the rough lot he'd been dealt in life.

She mulled over what she wanted to say for a moment and finally broke the silence. "All… All this. This crap with my ma, and my friends. It… It's a bummer, y'know?" She slumped against the other side of the wide door's frame. "It feels like everyone wants me to be somethin', but none a them know what. One moment Ukyo's tellin me about how she's my best friend, and the next she's chasin after my reflection hoping it'll propose t'her."

Soun nodded but said nothing as he kicked out his crumpled cigarette and lit a new one. Ranma sighed as he did this and gave him a wider berth, but continued. "An Akane's clearly tryin hard to help me through all this… crap… but she doesn't know how much it hurts." Ranma paused to bite back her tears. "How much it hurts t' have her always taunting me with something I can't have. I know she means well but, shit, it feels like the only time we get along is when it's some crisis. How's that healthy? How's that even fair to either of us."

Ranma was really unloading now, like she usually did with Ryoga, but damnit, it helped to talk about it and he wasn't here. "You don't know what it's like, everyone has their fingers in my life in some way, everyone has a stake in my future in some way and how can I know who they need me to be? Nobody will tell me who I need to be!" She felt heat roll down her cheeks and unconsciously moved to get rid of the sensation when there was a firm hold around her shoulders. She looked up and saw the brown of Soun's robe, mocking her just like her ceiling and walls. She lost her battle and returned the embrace, crying silently into Soun's fatherly hug.

While she tried to gather herself Soun finally spoke. "Ranma, I feel I've done you a great disservice. Your father and I have pushed you into something that I'm not sure was in anyone's best interest. I think instead of asking us who you should be you should look within yourself and find who you _want_ to be. I… Have nearly failed my three daughters and my best friends child. But if you ever find yourself up at two in the morning again, feel free to come talk."

Ranma was happy to have her face hidden against Soun's chest, because her cheeks coloured as she realized how silly this must have been. Soun released her and she looked up to meet his eyes. "S-sure, sorry about this…"

The Tendo patriarch shook his head and gave a fatherly smile. "Don't be sorry, instead go sleep and face tomorrow with the confidence that I've come to know and love from the person before me. We are all worried, even your mother, and I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Ranma nodded numbly. "I never knew why Akane always thought so highly of you… I guess this is why."

Soun hesitated and nodded slowly. "Akane and I have had our… differences… But I love her and her sisters. They all carry their mother's legacy well, and without even knowing it." He chuckled and kicked out his second discarded cigarette shaking his head. "You know, I never did get to smoke… Perhaps it's for the best, eh?"

He laughed and slowly made his way down the hall to his room as Ranma headed for the stairs feeling somewhat better after finally letting go, if for just but a moment.

* * *

I feel like this chapter was a short and sweet, But I'm real happy with it despite the time it took to get down. Hopefully y'all like it just as much as I do.


	7. Chapter 7: Are Found Without Love

Woo Here's chapter seven, I'm still having a load of fun writing this. **Minor warning:** this chapter starts off with death and suicide. It's in a dream and doesn't actually lead to death but I know it doesn't make it easier for everyone.

* * *

Ranma watched with rapt horror as her mother stood before all of the Furinkan neighborhood in the high school's auditorium. Strong metal bars keeping her caged just behind the Saotome matriarch. The rows were also filled with faces from all over Japan, mostly people her father had her train under, people she didn't know from her old school and others that she met along the way.

The lights dimmed and suddenly a spotlight flashed on, blinding her to the crowd. Her mother wordlessly walked behind her cage and drew her blade shouting out for all to hear. "This creature, born of my flesh and forged by its father's sweat and tears, seeks to undermine all our years of hard work. Because of this, I have decided it is time to start anew. We will kill the thing, and be done with its madness."

Ranma looked behind her mother catching a slight glint of metal. Akane was there, chained up against the wall. Trapped just as much as she was.

Her mother looked down at Ranma tilting her head and asking, "So, beast, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Ranma opened her mouth to speak but only managed to let out a terrified yowl of grief. Her hands shot to her throat at the cat like sounds, tears burning her cheeks as the crowd murmured in disapproval. Her mother simply smirked and gestured for people to come on stage.

Ranma swallowed air and scanned for something, anything to help her out of this. Her father stood next to the captive Akane, looking resolute. It was clear to her now she was alone. Trapped in a cage that her parents had crafted specifically for this moment. Like a caged animal she turned away from her mother and screamed in rage and fear. No words would come, for no matter how hard she tried her throat would close around the syllables, turning them into an animalistic parody of her voice.

While she did this the old Principle of Furinkan high, Kuno, came from stage left. While the master of the anything goes style of martial arts, Happy, entered stage right. Both had long poles meant to capture wild animals. Ranma felt her wrists get caught in the loops as she raged, suddenly they pulled her to her knees forcing her to sit on her ankles. As they did this a small knife was tossed into the cage.

Ranma shot her mother a worried glance, more terrified by the indifference she saw plain in the older woman's bemused expression. Ranma began to weep openly as the walls to the cage dropped away and her wrists were released. She hunched over and looked to her father one last time before ruefully grabbing the tanto. She sighed and pushed the knife into her own stomach, twisting the blade while her mother acted out her duty as her second, swiftly swinging at her neck. For a moment the world seemed to grow, and then darkness enveloped her. After a long wait Akane's smile broke through the darkness, inviting warmth and comfort. She was pulled from a bundle of cloth trying desperately to beg for forgiveness as Akane held her up, smiling. "What a beautiful kitty you are!"

Ranma stopped her mewling like the world had come down around her. Akane placed her in front of a mirror, and her reflection showed a red and white Bobtail cat panicked and soaked in something sticky and red. She turned back to see Akane close the door to her room, and cried out for her to come back.

* * *

She sat up suddenly, groggy and covered in sweat from her dreams. She sighed as she looked around her room, taking note of the dark sky outside. She rolled onto her feet and made her way to the furo, smiling tiredly at the warm smells radiating from the kitchen as she passed.

As she returned from her morning ritual, properly cleansed for the coming day, she stopped in the kitchen. Kasumi, with breakfast simmering behind her, was asleep on her textbook face down. Ranma couldn't help but smile as she moved to check on the food. Kasumi was still stretching herself too thin with these classes, but they were good for her in so many ways. As Ranma worked she smiled, thinking of all the times _she_ had been found in such a manner. She had the stamina to jump across buildings, but the moment she opened a book she was out like a light.

Stifling a yawn Ranma finished the work on their morning meal and gently woke Kasumi. "Hey, Kas, if yer gonna sleep you should find a more comfortable place for it, ya know?"

Kasumi looked around the room bleary eyed. She'd done it again! She looked at Ranma with her sweet smile and nodded, sitting up straighter and rubbing sleep from her eyes. After a moment warm tea was placed in front of her. She grinned, "If I didn't know any better I might say you're trying to usurp me in the kitchen, Ranma."

Ranma's face screwed up in confusion and she scratched her neck. "Uhh, I'm not pouring syrup on you Kas..." She deadpanned.

Kasumi grinned and tried not to laugh at the redhead. Her attempt to return to her studies was short lived thanks to her impromptu nap, but she had most of the chapter memorized already, mostly terminology and how to apply it. Only the education system could make psychology sound so clerical. She sighed and instead stood to retake her morning task. "Why don't you go out for a run or get your morning warm ups out of the way, I can finish up in here."

Ranma shrugged and headed for the dojo, leaving Kasumi to look over her task. How long had she been out? Breakfast was mostly finished, and Kasumi was relatively sure that martial arts couldn't somehow cook food faster… could it? She shrugged and collected the necessary implements to set the

* * *

After Ranma had finished her schooling she headed for the market to work, as usual for an early Saturday afternoon it was packed with people. She weaved through the crowds and reached the stand she usually helped with. It belonged to an older couple that was trying to sell their produce they grew in their own gardens. She occasionally worked at other stalls, but this one needed the most care because the couple that owned it was coming along in their age, making it difficult to balance farming, market, and health. Before she had left on her trip she also helped tend their fields, but now that their grandchildren were helping them it was no longer necessary. Ranma smiled as she pulled the plain green apron over her head and approached the old woman as she helped customers. "Hello, grandmother, I'm here now." She announced as she started to restock the displays.

The woman looked over to her with a big smile and a nod. "It's good you're here Ranma! I was just about to take my break and have a smoke!" She said with mirth, gently rasping a chuckle at Ranma's judgmental frown.

"And here I thought you'd gone and quit! Ya'know that stuff makes ya sick, right?" She huffed, pausing in her work to glare at her employer.

The old lady slapped her knee and cackled, "You're much too easy to tease Ranma! Perhaps you can tell this old woman the folly of her ways when she returns from her much needed break, eh?"

Ranma sighed and smiled, shaking off the worry bubbling within her. She continued her work when she caught sight of what looked like panda ears poking above the sea of people, but before she could investigate a customer approached her and started making inquiries. She did her job, and helped the young man before looking back over only to see the strange ears gone. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the area. _The panda is up to something…_ _Best to be on your toes Ranma._ She thought.

She continued her work, helping customers and watching passerbys with half interest. Occasionally taking interest in an animated couple or an overactive child. The old woman returned from her break and was also helping people and making sales. Ranma let out a bored huff when a tall odd looking woman wearing a garishly colored hat approached her. Her hair was black and white and her skin was marbled in a pattern that resembled a racoon.

Ranma smiled at her as she stood looking lost in thought and worry. "Hey ma'am, is everything okay?"

The strange woman looked up and stuttered, unable to form coherent words before she turned and ran. As she rounded a corner, her hat fluttered off. Ranma immediately stood and chased after her, grabbing the hat up as she ran. "Miss! You dropped your hat! Miss?!"

She stopped and searched frantically for a moment before she caught sight as two panda ears bobbed around a shop and then weaved out of sight. She sighed and scoffed. "Figures."She groussed as she headed back to the shop, she held onto the hat just in case she saw that woman again, but mostly kept her eyes peeled for the panda.

* * *

Ranma entered the door to the Tendo home and called out her arrival. "Tadaima!"

She received no response and poked her head in all the rooms of the bottom floor. All empty. She sighed and shrugged, heading upstairs to get changed and head out. She had seen a frozen yogurt parlor opening up near the bath house the week before and she had the rest of the night and all of tomorrow off from school, so she figured she might as well enjoy her evening by checking it out.

She headed upstairs to grab her things, rifling through her clothes she happened upon one of her disguises. A simple shoulder strap floral dress with frills around the bust. She eyed it with cautious suspicion and continued digging. She huffed after going through her clothes a second and third time, glaring at the pile she had amassed with contempt. _Skirts, dresses, and guys clothes, all of it._ She sighed and grabbed the red sweater and brown overall skirt foregoing the headband and fake fangs this time.

As soon as she opened the door Kasumi was getting her keys from her purse, they both let out a laugh and Ranma quickly stepped past heading for the gate. Before she could Kasumi called out for her. "Ranma, while your out if you could pick up some pickles for tomorrow morning that would be wonderful. Also, that outfit suits you." She then headed indoors while Ranma stood, blushing. She had chosen this because it was, in her opinion, the least feminin thing that actually fit her properly. She didn't hate it, but it also wasn't… her. She sighed and shook her head, it was probably time to rectify her wardrobe issues. With that thought in mind, she headed out. Frozen treats first, then whatever came after, probably clothes and she supposed she would have to save a little of her spending money for pickles.

* * *

A few hours later and a few thousand yen poorer Ranma returned to the Tendo estate and called out her return. She kicked off her new slip on kicks grabbing her house slippers and heading for the kitchen to drop of the pickles before collecting her bags and heading upstairs. While putting away the new clothes a soft knock came from the door. "Uhh, ya can come in 'kane."

Akane opened the door and smiled at Ranma, "Hey, what'd you get?" She said as she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Ranma held up a tank from some band, punk if Akane remembered correctly, and then folded it neatly and put it away. "Just stuff for more everyday kinda things. I had mostly silks and dresses, but this kinda stuff will help in the long run."

Akane sat on her heels next to Ranma and helped put away the new clothes. Stopping occasionally to pass judgment on something Ranma had purchased. She grabbed a sealed package. "Boyshorts?" Akane snorted, they were even from that 'boy' brand Ranma liked so much.

Ranma just nodded and took the package. "Yeah, I mean, they're kinda like boxers, right?" She shrugged and popped it open. "Just needed something to help with… stuff."

Akane blushed and agreed, standing while Ranma finished putting the last of her things away. She stretched and then looked out the window. "So are you going to your mom's this weekend?"

Ranma stood and kicked the drawer shut. "Nope. I went the last two weeks and she was carryin' around that damn sword. I don't wanna deal, if that's how she's gonna be. Besides I'm almost 19, not like she can force me t'do anythin' at this point."

Akane nodded absently. "I'm proud of you lately, Ranma." She walked over to the redhead and gently placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"A-a-akane?!" Ranma sputtered out with a screech, her cheeks becoming crimson at the un-prompted contact.

Akane gave ranma a confident smirk and smiled despite her rising blush. "Just… Let me hug you okay? You deserve it." She then moved to hold Ranma, who was at the moment completely motionless and sputtering out syllables. She laughed despite herself and then slowly moved away, "So, what are your plans for all this newfound free time you're going to have tonight?"

Ranma scratched her neck and looked over to the door, trying to keep her eyes averted from her… whatever Akane was to her. "I dunno, 'Kane, I was just gonna play it by ear, yaknow?"

Akane nodded and moved to the door. "Well, I'll probably just be downstairs… watching movies." She then opened the door, stepped through and gave Ranma a strange look that concerned the redhead before stepping out of her field of view.

 _W-what was with that look?_ Ranma shook her head and grabbed one of the jackets she'd bought. A varsity jacket with red sleeves and a grey base with a single patch depicting two koi on the left arm. It was probably the most expensive thing in her new collection. She grabbed the second pair of shoes she'd bought and looked around the now empty room, satisfied.

With that she pulled open the window, grabbed on to the edge of the roof and flipped herself to the top of the house. Then, she shot off in the direction of Ryoga's home by hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

Ryoga was busy in the kitchen when the bell for his door rang. Like a streak of lightning Shirokuro bolted to attend to the door. A moment later a proud looking dog with a confused Ranma in tow entered the kitchen.

"I, uhh, think your dog is happy to see me." Ranma laughed as she walked over to see what Ryoga was working on. "Hey, is that unagi? Awwight!"

Ryoga scoffed. " I didn't get enough for two on account of the fact that I wasn't aware I'd have company," Ryoga continued while swatting Ranma's hand away, "Seriously, don't you ever plan for anything?"

Ranma shot Ryoga a disgusted look before using the distraction to grab a small piece to eat, Ryoga let out a strangled noise when he saw his portion had diminished. "What's the point of plannin when ya can jus' wingit?" Ranma asked innocently.

Ryoga sighed in resignation at the presence of this distraction and minor annoyance. He then tossed the rest of his sauce into the pan waiting for it to caramelize. While he waited he turned to face his friend and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the gettup?"

Ranma looked down at her baggy black harem pants tied around her calves and red tank top with her varsity jacket, then back to Ryoga. "It's clothes, pig brain. Ya know, you wear them?"

Ryoga laughed despite himself, " You know what I mean. You look… kinda silly."

"Awh, you and 'Kane. Why ya gotta poke fun man? I happen to like how I look." She pouted.

He let out a warm laugh and nodded slowly. "Gotta admit, it's not that different from how you usually dress." His smile grew, while Ranma turned red from anger.

"And what's that supposta mean, huh porkbreath?" she yelled out.

Ryoga smiled shaking his head as he turned to check his sauce, finding the redhead's antics to be plenty amusing. That is until he heard the kitchen door slam shut. Guilt washed through him as he tried to catch up to his friend seeing her at the door when he got to the end of the hall. She was in the middle of slipping on her shoes and her cheeks were red. It was clear she was fuming.

"Hey, Ranma…" She looked up and her eyes were slightly red, her cheeks damp. "Awe, no. I was just teasing, man, come on."

"Yeah, well I don't need this shit. Sorry I stopped by." She turned as she grabbed for the door handle.

Ryoga looked down to his feet. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that all this weird adjusting hasn't been easy, but it sounded like this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Ranma tensed before she could turn the knob. "I… I don't even know what I want anymore." She slumped before letting her hand drop from the door and instead leaning against the frame. "Some days I miss it, ya know? Being a guy, being a girl, what the hell does it all mean anyways? So what if I'm actually a girl. Some days I'd rather be a guy."

Ryoga raised a brow. "How much of this have you told Akane?"

"Almost nothing. I feel bad enough as it is. I love her… but can she even love me?" She sighed and turned to face Ryoga. "I mean, she hates me, she's always yelling at me and smacking me upside the head."

Ryoga chuckled."Take it from her pet pig, she's head over heels for you, Ranma."

Ranma shook her head. "She's head over heels for some guy that's only around once in a blue moon. She doesn't like girls like… that."

Ryoga motioned to his living room, to signal that they should sit. While he walked he said, "You don't _think_ she likes girls like that. But have you ever asked her?"

Ranma followed and chuckled mirthlessly, "And what, get smacked upside the head? Naw, I'm good."

Ryoga leveled a stare at Ranma that seemed to say, 'you know better' as he sat down. "Ranma when has talking to anybody ever been a bad idea?" Before Ranma could open her mouth all the way Ryoga interrupted her. "Don't say anything, think. I don't need the answer, this isn't for me."

Ranma's mouth shut suddenly and her face scrunched in thought. She hopped over the couch's back and when she landed she made a face of revelation. "I… Huh… Yeah I guess you're right."

"Happens from time to time." Ryoga responded.

The two sat quietly for a while longer, chatting mostly about Ranma's new attire and how in the end it honestly suited her. About ten minutes into the conversation Ryoga had to step away to finish cooking his meal but he was back shortly with a tray of food. His unagi and rice and a plate with onigiri, pickles, and flavoured rice crackers for Ranma. He set the tray on the small western style coffee table before seating himself and digging in. The two sat in silence for a moment while they watched a movie and by the time it was finished Ranma decided it was probably safe at home.

"Hey, thanks, Ryo. For the food and for hangin'. I'll be by later okay?" She said as she slipped her shoes back on.

"Yeah, just uhh, try to call before you show up next time? Then I can make a proper meal and make plans." He said while rubbing his neck.

Ranma giggled in response to that and shook her head. "Nah, you're always more fun when you're surprised. Besides, doin' nothin suits me just fine, yaknow?" She gave Shirokuro an idle pat before heading out the door while Ryoga stood in the hall shaking his head with a resigned smile.

* * *

Akane sat in a nest of pillows on the floor, with a tray of snacks that she had requested from Kasumi, watching some recent release horror movie with half hearted interest. The movie was hardly scary and instead just made her realize how dumb it had been for her to not verbally invite Ranma down with her. _What was I even thinking, that she'd just join me and we'd what… make out? Do I even want that?_ She scoffed at her own ill thought out plan.

She sighed and flicked the T.V. off and laid back on the pillows, covering her eyes with her elbow while she bemoned her stupidity. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, dumb, dumb, stupid dumb idiot!" She then let out a long groan. She'd tried to eat the snacks herself, but had just made herself sick. She couldn't stomach the amount of food Ranma ate, and Kasumi had brought snacks for her and Ranma's appetites. She grumbled as she sat up, shooting a disdainful look at the tray with the snacks she couldn't finish alone.

Rolling her eyes she stood and grabbed the tray, heading to the kitchen to put the leftovers away and to clean her mess. As she did this a knock echoed from the front door.

She set the tray in the kitchen and called out. "I'll get it." When she opened the door a woman with beautiful marbled skin smiled at her sheepishly. "Hello, is Ranma home?" She asked.

Akane scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, she's not around." She realized too late how angry that had come out and had the good graces to look embarrassed. "Pardon, my bad manners."

The woman simply laughed and nodded. "She has that effect on you Akane. May I come in?"

Akane gawked at this odd woman, who apparently knew her name. Kasumi came down the stairs and looked at the strange woman with mild suspicion. "You must be family of Genmas?"

"Actually it's a bit of a long story." She responded.

"That's okay, come in and tell it to me over tea." she said with a warm smile. "Your skin is lovely, by the way."

"T-thank you, Kasumi." She replied while sliding on her house slippers.

* * *

Ranma arrived home through the front door calling out her return while removing her shoes for the third time that day. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri." a grumpy Akane replied from the gathering room.

Ranma sighed and headed for the kitchen to find the source of the pleasant smells and to avoid an angry Akane. As she entered she was caught off guard by the strange woman from earlier that day sitting in the kitchen. "Oh uh… he-hey! You must be a friend of Kasumi's that I don't know." She headed for the stove to turn off the heat on a boiling kettle, prepping the fixing for tea. "Hang here for just a moment while I get you your hat!" She said while beaming a wide smile.

Ranma scurried out of the room before the woman could say anything. When she returned Kasumi was sitting across from the woman giving her a dark look. "Oh… sorry am I interrupting?"

Kasumi sighed and stood, "No, Ranma, I was just headed to the bath." She said as she placed a cup of tea in front of the woman and at another place at the table.

Ranma nodded and handed the woman her hat. "Here you go... " She paused waiting for the woman to give her name.

She simply sighed in response, shaking her head with a wan smile. "Ranma, it's me."

Ranma tilted her head and looked at the woman intently. She did resemble her father… She gasped in realization. "Hey you're dad's sister aren't cha?" Ranma smacked her fist into her open palm.

"Ranm-" She couldn't finish before Ranma continued.

"You know, dad talked about you a lot. Real fond like. You must be a nice lady for my pops to like you so much." She continued rambling as she looked over the lady. Her marbled skin, her black and white hair, the cute little tail poking out just above her rear… _wait… tail?_ Had she missed that before?

She stared at the woman for a good minute before slowly pulling the hat off her head. Revealing two fluffy little black ears. Ranma quickly pushed the hat back on the woman's head and fell back into a chair. "Woah…" was all she could say while taking the woman that was apparently her father in.

"H-hey, Ranma. Sorry about this." Genma said.


	8. Chapter 8: On the Mind

Ranma sat at the table her mouth agape, sitting across from her was her father. But in the form of two curses combined. A woman with white hair streaked with black under her ears. The skin around her eyes was darker than the rest of her face, matching her arms. They sat in silence for a small eternity until Genma saw his child's shoulders shake. He could only watch helplessly as Ranma sat in distress. He stood to comfort his child, slowly reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder. Until Ranma slapped the table and broke out with a loud shrieking laugh.

"Oh… Oh thats… Rich!" She managed to say between fits of laughter. "W-What the hell old man!" Her laughter returned in full force as she leaned over her legs, clutching her hands over her stomach.

"Alright! Alright!" He shouted.

Ranma collected herself, looked up at her father with a serious expression and saw her father's ear twitch. A moment later she was rolling on the floor. Genma sighed and sat again. He knew the meaning of irony but he had a story to tell. And his daughter was caught up in the moment instead of paying attention to the details, as usual. He removed his glasses from his jacket pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose waiting for Ranma to collect herself.

Kasumi returned to the kitchen before Ranma had managed to sit again and looked at the redhead with amusement, at first. She pulled some food from the fridge to reheat for Ranma all the while holding back her own giggles. Ranma's laugh was quite infectious. Genma gave her a pleading look and she sighed and poured a glass of hot water as Ranma finally sat up once more. Kasumi smiled and nodded at Ranma and then dumped the hot water over Genma's head, yet he remained in his cursed form. The comical nature of the moment overwhelmed both Ranma and Kasumi, and both were promptly on the floor.

Too long had passed before Ranma and Kasumi could manage to pick themselves up off the floor. Finally Kasumi placed a meal in front of Ranma, offering her a winning smile at the same time. Ranma nodded and wiped tears from her laughing away. Then she sat and sighed at her father.

"Sorry about that, pop's. But ya can't say the irony is lost on even you." She said with intermittent giggling.

Genma shook his head and held up his hand, looking at the soft fingers. "No, it… It is not. Ranma, this… This whole damn experience has forced upon me some revelations that I'm not sure I was ever going to have on my own. Primarily is how this form makes me feel. It's… Discomforting to say the least. Almost more than being a Panda. B-but it's more how it feels to return to being me. There is a sense of… Euphoria… That washes over me. And I did something I don't often do. I meditated on this fact."

Ranma gave her father a half lidded nod, understanding where this was most likely headed. "And you found what?"

"That I was unfair to you, that I played myself and you for an illusion of freedom and chased it for ten long years only to be struck by the fact that nothing had changed. I'd only hurt the person I cared for most and set both of us up for falure." He seemed to shrink after his own admission. "Do… Do you remember when you were little? When I sent you on your first errand?"

Ranma nodded again. "Yeah, that's when I told you. Things got tense at home after that."

"Your mother and I disagreed on how to best handle the situation. I wanted to eliminate those feelings from you immediately, your mother thought she could teach you better." He sighed. "We compromised."

Ranma stood, pouring herself more tea. "So? What's that got to do with your new curse, and why you're apparently locked."

Genma growled, despite his mostly human appearance it was very animalistic. "Would you let me tell my whole story?"

Ranma gave her father a deadpan stare. "As long as you get to the point, sure."

"No! You might be my daughter and I know I haven't always been the best father, but damn it, this is important!" Genma was standing and shouting, and after he'd finished his yelling it was clear that Akane had turned off the T.V. and she, Kasumi, and Soun were listening in, for whatever reason. Genma sat and rubbed his forehead. "Ranma… This isn't easy for me. Could you please just listen?"

Ranma folded her arms over her chest, nodding slowly. While Genma collected himself and sat once more. His body, that of a woman and a panda mashed together, was shaking and telling him to run. To escape whatever this was and to find new freedom somewhere else. But after all those years of running, it was the last thing his _daughter_ needed. He grumbled under his breath and sighed. "Ranma, your mother and I… We agreed on a lot of things. But I never wanted to see you punished for being a child. I wasn't happy to hear of your desires to forsake your future as a man, though, and I created the plan to get you away from your mother. But fear can do strange things to a person. And living a life where your parents, your master, and your wife, don't hesitate to remind you of your weaknesses. You were going to be my point proved. I was going to use you to prove that I could create something truly amazing and from there your future would be my reward."

Ranma's face fell and she looked at her knees. "So what, I really was only a meal ticket?"

"It's more complicated than that. I thought of you as an investment that would eventually pay out. Of course there were issues with this line of thinking." Genma paused for a moment, leaning on the table. "For one, you have to actually invest something other than your selfish desires to get a pay out."

Ranma nodded slowly while thinking. "So two months go by and now suddenly you're a better person?"

The panda woman sighed. "N-not… There were other catalysts. In my grief I went back to Jusenkyo a-"

"Grief?" Ranma interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I'd lost my son. I thought the curse had won, from how frustratingly vague that damnible priestess was being, and that I would never see m-my child again." Genma had to refocus himself with breathing.

Ranma stood and put her hand on his shoulder. "Pops…"

* * *

Akane was intent on hearing the conclusion of this conversation, and apparently so was Kasumi and her father. All three sat in the T.V. Room listening to Ranma and Genma talk. Occasionally one of the two Saotomes would shout or they would start talking too low to hear, but all three of the Tendos quietly kept their ears against the wall waiting for the next little tidbit. At the moment it seemed that Genma had to take a moment for something as it was all quiet.

Kasumi yawned and sighed, trying to keep the sleep at bay. It was becoming a test of will for her to remain awake. Slowly Akane watched her succumb to the need for sleep. Once she was out Soun put his finger to his mouth to say 'shh' then he quietly carried Kasumi to her room. A few minutes later he was back and sitting once again while Ranma and Genma continued their conversation.

* * *

Ranma let go of her father and sighed handing him a tissue. "I'm here though, and I ain't going nowhere."

Genma laughed and nodded. "I can see that. Despite your current form you're still very much you."

"I mean… Both are just as much me as the other." Ranma said while scratching her neck.

Genma smiled at his redhead. "Indeed, I suppose that makes sense."

Ranma gestured at genma while taking her seat once more. "So what's the deal with the new digs?"

Genma cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes well... At Jusenkyo I was searching for the spring of drowned man and of course managed to find spring of drowned girl. A mistake I hadn't thought I'd make, but it seems that the magics of the pools are shifted from your… exploits at the mountain." He sighed "Anyways, I managed to trip and fell in and popped out looking like myself. Something the guide thought was very strange. We got to chatting and he told me much about the history of the Jusendo fountains that supply the magical water for Jusenkyo and Ho'o peak."

Ranma's head tilted in interest. "Oh, what'd ya learn?"

"The history of Jusenkyo is interesting indeed. Did you know that the springs, according to an old legend, came from the bodies of two warring dragons? Apparently one could spit fire, while the other froze all it touched." He adjusted his glasses as he continued. "Interestingly, the dragons fury and spirit of battle is what caused the cursed springs to be birthed. From there the lingering spirits of all who died there started to claim springs as their own. Slowly transforming the magic from one of battle to one of sorrow. Now the rage of the dragons is fading and with it the power of the springs."

Ranma was wide eyed. "So Jusenkyo is dying then?"

"Essentially yes." Genma nodded sagely.

Ranma let out a short laugh and stood, setting her dishes in the sink with a rueful smile. "Good riddance. That place sucks."

Genma continued nodding. "Yes well it's no skin off my back that's for sure."

"So… can you turn back?" Ranma asked, concern written planely on her face.

"Ahh, yes. It just takes a lot more water and a push of ki." He said with little concern. "I decided it was best if I came to you like this at first. To… Diminish the potential for any… Beatings…"

"Good. I-it's uhh… Nice to have you back… Pops…" Ranma said, holding back the tears that were threatening to shatter her image. Instead she stood and started cleaning the kitchen, trying to drown out the silence with mindless activity.

"Ranma, I am proud of you. More than you know. I'm sorry it took this old fool so long to remember who he was." Genma broke the silence with the admission and a protective look that unsettled Ranma. She wasn't used to such things from her own father.

"Yeah, you ain't so bad yerself old man." She replied, trying to move past the apologetic outburst as quickly as possible.

For the rest of the night Ranma and Genma talked, eventually joining Soun and Akane. Soon the Tendos petered out and headed off to bed. Finally it was just Ranma and Genma again catching each other up and reminiscing until the sun graced the sky. Once Kasumi came down and shooed the two off to sleep she got to work, being extra careful to not wake anyone after the late night they'd all had.

* * *

Ranma sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the small clock that she'd bought when Kasumi started school again. She quietly cursed at the time. Most of her day wasted, because her old man showed up finally after two months of being gone.

She looked around the room that had slowly gone from a guest room to hers. She had put up a band poster, a scroll with the first rule, and a few pictures of her and Akane. Her dresser had been here when she and her father moved in, a kind of gift from Soun. It took her a long time to understand that this had been the master bedroom. And for some reason the house owner allowed her to keep it. _Prob'ly jus' 'cause Tendo-san doesn't want it anymore… An' all his daughters were comfortable in their rooms…_ She sighed as she stood, doing her morning stretches. She'd also managed to get a small desk and bookshelf, making the room feel less like a rec room and more like her own space.

She scratched at her stomach, currently wearing a large T-shirt and boxers, and thought about how to best spend her Sunday. She figured meditation on the information her Father provided her about activating her curse should be addressed first. Probably followed by her daily, (usually morning), workout, and then a bath. She nodded to herself and changed into light workout clothes, then headed to the yard.

She sat next to the koi pond, thinking on how best to activate the curse. She first had to find how to push the energy required into the currently inert source of cursed chi. She sighed, unable to locate the pathways leading to the unknown location of the curse. Getting frustrated she pushed the ki deep into her heart chakra and she found herself nauseated. _Resistance?_ She pushed again and doubled over from a wave of sickness. She managed to steady herself but was lightheaded and dizzy. _Shit! How did pop's even manage this?_ She thought with frustration as she shakily stood.

It felt like the world was spinning and her legs wouldn't co-operate. _Just like when I woke up at the temple. Damnit what the hell is wrong with me?!_ She sighed and slumped, holding back her tears of frustration with fists clenched at her sides.

A moment later Kasumi poked her head out the shoji doors overlooking the garden. She frowned when she saw Ranma slumped slightly, holding her left arm with her right hand, and shaky. "Ranma?"

Ranma's bloodshot eyes met hers and she rushed out of the house to hug the redhead. "Ranma, what's the matter?"

Ranma shook her head. "I… I think I'm broken." She let out a defeated laugh.

Kasumi shushed her gently, and rubbed her shoulders. "No, you're not broken, you're just learning about who you are."

"No, Kas… I think I might actually be broken…" She sighed at Kasumi's concern. "Like some part inside me is faulty. I-I just tried what pops said, and I found something in one of my… Chakras that resists me."

Kasumi sat next to the koi pond, watching Ranma as she slightly wobbled. "So you think this might be why you're locked?"

Ranma nodded her response. "Well, what do the old Yogis say when you find something blocking your ki?" Kasumi inquired.

Ranma looked to Kasumi with raised eyebrows. "They say meditate on it…" She stated it like it was obvious.

Kasumi nodded. "Right. So I'm sure you'll figure it out Ranma, you're never one to give up. Right?" Ranma shrugged weakly. "For the time being you should get cleaned up and then join us for breakfast. Okay, Ranma?"

Ranma smiled and nodded. "T-thanks Kasumi. You don't get enough credit, really…"

With that she slowly made her way to the furo while Kasumi watched her go. _She really needs a break, that one._ Kasumi thought with a bit of sadness, almost completely unaware of the ironic nature behind that sentiment.

Ranma headed through the second set of doors leading to the bath. She tisked lightly at her previous failure while she sat heavily on the small stool and lathered up. Trying to keep her mind on the issues at hand. All the while feeling like she was forgetting something important. She continued to grumble as she finished up and rinsed off. She then stepped lightly into the warm water of the furo, sighing in content as she lowered herself.

As she soaked she intentionally kept her mind on less serious subjects. Like the plan for meals for the week, or the next science and math lessons when all mind activity was cut short by the sound of the door sliding open. Akane had a towel wrapped around her body and stood, frozen from shock while Ranma just raised an eyebrow. This time Ranma was comfortably in the water and not accidentally displaying any of her anatomy, while Akane herself was also covered. No embarrassment, right?

They stared at each other for a long moment until Akane huffed and entered completely, sliding the shoji door closed behind her.

"Afternoon." Akane said tersely as she removed the towel and sat on the small seat.

Ranma simply gawked as Akane went through the motions as if everything was normal. Her wide eye stare finally replaced by actual fear when Akane looked over at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Akane was blushing a deep crimson, trying her best to play it off like this was normal. This was an everyday occurrence.

Ranma looked away and shook her head. "N-no, I jus wasn't expectin to have company while I tooka bath." She sighed, Akane was probably up to something and she wasn't going to play along. "Can I have a little bit, please?"

The both sat in silence while Akane finished rinsing off and leveled a glare at Ranma. "I mean, we're just two girls right? What's the big deal?"

Ranma stood and shouted, "Come off it Akane, you know what the big deal is!" She looked down and blushed sitting abruptly back into the water, splashing water as she did so.

Akane smirked and shook her head. "Not recently I don't, these past two months you've been… weird! Even for taking into account… Your… Problems. P-people are asking questions at school and work. They know something is up, but you're so closed off that nobody knows what's going on. Then Kasumi comes to me saying, 'We need to be wary of Ranma's mother. She could undo everything Ranma has worked for.' And I know that you've been talking to Ryoga about all this stuff because you keep going to see him, even when he doesn't need help finding his way! You just keep… Dancing around me, and it feels like I have to get mad at you to get you to tell me anything." She slumped on her seat and her shoulders started shaking. "I hate this. I hate that you don't ever just want to talk. I hate that it seems like you're hurting and you refuse to let me help you. Why can't you let me just help you?!"

Ranma found herself staring wide eyed again. She thought this had already been resolved, why did they need to do this again? "Look, Aka-"

"No you look, Ranma! I can't make this work without your help!" Akane's voice cracked as she fought back tears.

Ranma's eyebrows raised and she looked at her fiancee, "M-make what work?"

"Us, you dummy." Akane said with a sad whisper.

Ranma sank into the water of the furo. "I habenb beeb thibib aboubib ib…" She bubbled into the water.

"And why not? Before you left you wouldn't stop talking about how being cured would fix all your problems and make it so we could actually go out on dates! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Ranma looked at Akane pathetically with just her eyes above the water. Slowly sinking deeper into the waters of the bath. Akane finished rinsing herself off and slowly, cautiously, joined Ranma in the bath. She sat across from her eyes on the waters steaming surface. Finally after what felt like hours Ranma broke the silence with a chuckle. "Sorry, Akane… I just figured if I was stuck like this you wouldn't… That we couldn't…"

Akane's eyebrow rose as she peered at Ranma from her place across from her. "We couldn't what, Ranma?"

"How could we be together?" Ranma blurted out.

Akane stared wide eyed at Ranma, face screwed with astonishment and confusion. "Holy shit, Ranma, there's such a thing as lesbians!"

Ranma's flush pink cheeks deepened to rose as she turned her head to look at the far wall. "I know that tomboy! That's not the point!"

"What do you mean that's not the point! That's exactly the point!" Akane shouted.

"No! I… I don't even know what I am anymore, how can I just ignore all these signals I'm getting? Something is seriously wrong and I… why…" Ranma fought to hold back her tears and forced herself to hold her tongue. _Akane's got enough to worry about._

Akane sighed and leaned closer to Ranma. "Ranma, you told me yourself, you got into a fight with your mom over dolls and told your dad you weren't his 'boy'!"

"That's just it, I was four. What does a kid like that know about anything." Ranma's eyes locked onto Akane's pleadingly.

Akane scooted closer to Ranma and laughed. "When I was four, mom used to play this game with me. I would be her little prince saving the kingdom from whatever sort of evil my dad was playing at the time. Usually a mean old wizard… But whenever we were done I would make sure to tell her I was her princess. Because the idea of being a boy was something to play, but it wasn't me… Kids… Know more about themselves then we like to think. Besides don't you think I've asked myself similar questions? Why should I judge you?"

"Man, what changed... " Ranma nearly spit. "When I came back from my trip you made sure I knew I was fucked up in the head, one hundred percent pervert, and now you're trying to tell me you're okay with it?"

"Yeah well, after we talked in my room it hit me. Why we were so mean to each other." Akane sniffled. "You scared me Ranma, because you forced me to think about both sides of you in a way I wasn't ready to admit I found interesting."

"W-wait… what? But you were so adamant!" Ranma gasped.

"Yeah, I was afraid… Suddenly this hot new martial artists is in town and she's the best one I've ever met. And these guys have been harassing me and this new girl manages to scare them off in four days after her arrival. I was jealous, and frustrated because it was so easy to lump her into the same group as those boys. Especially because one of the first things she did was beat me in fair contest… You know the thing that was supposed to force me to go on a date." Akane blushed at the surface of the water.

"the best part? I always called her a pervert because she made me feel nervous and I didn't know why." she let out a sad yet warm chuckle. "I do now… it's cause she's really hot."

Ranma was blushing and looking at the surface of the water but she smiled. "The crazy ones always are…"

"I was talking about you Ranma." Akane deadpanned.

"I know." Ranma replied with a sweet smile. She shook her head and stood, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself quickly. "Akane… Thanks… For talking me outta my own shitty thoughts."

Akane tilted her head and looked at Ranma with mild wonder. Shrugging Ranma left the room and collected her clothes. A long black shirt with black leggings adorned her as she left the bathroom.

* * *

Akane sat on her bed, slumped against the wall. Ranma had managed to be herself. Mildly infuriating and also distressingly charming. She knew now that she had feelings for both of Ranma's halves. And that thought on it's own seemed to put Akane off. Ranma was one whole person, but it seemed that everyone, herself included, drew a line between one body and the other. It was as though some foggy reality that only Ranma wasn't aware of loomed over the redhead. But then, Ryoga seemed to be the first one to break the spell. One by one people were finding that Ranma-kun and Ranma-chan were just one person, they were both just Ranma. So why had it been so hard? When Ranma was a girl before people never called her a girl. (Discounting all the times someone tried to insult Ranma's manliness, of course.) Instead they treated her as though she were a substitute for the real ranma. _No wonder Ranma is so full of communication issues…_ Akane thought sadly.

Other little puzzle pieces started to fall together as time went on. Why Ranma was so insecure when making first impressions as a girl, being followed by the ever looming threat of coming off as fake. Or the little flashes of true sincerity when Ranma was really truly worried about someone.

Now Akane only saw the full picture. There was no pervert, no enemy to women everywhere, no crazy violent thrill seeking maniac. Those were all just filters people put over the real Ranma because she refused to let herself shine. She wasn't just a diamond in the rough, she was a diamond in the rough trapped under a microscope. Everyone studying her, waiting to ordane some secret from her inner workings. Refusing to see the full picture. (Am I getting the metaphor across?) Then Ranma left, and when she came back she wasn't cursed. She was tired, and frustrated, but she never said she was cursed.

It didn't take long for the rest of the spool to unravel after her talk with Ranma. School was coming to an end, Ranma was going to graduate, and they could figure out the future from there. And all the while she could get to know the Ranma that she refused to see from the first day they had met.

As long as Ranma would let her. Despite how open Ranma was being with her it was obvious something else was bothering the redhead. And once again Akane was stuck waiting for Ranma to figure it out until they could take the next step together. Akane sighed, _I hate waiting._ She then stood from her bed and went to the dojo to work out her frustration.


	9. Chapter 9: For the Soul

Ranma sat in the dojo, letting her ki wash over her as she worked through her thoughts. Starting at her crown and ending at the ground she felt the warmth thrum around her, but one place was untouched every time she did this. It lacked the warmth of her ki, but was marked with something else. Something primal. The ki of someone else? A storm of unrest sat in her very core. How had she missed this for so long? She let herself slip deeper into her meditative state, opening her eyes to her inner workings.

The mountains were the same, mostly, peaceful and tranquil. The tops dotted the area around her. She moved to her own internal dojo. It's halls empty. No trace of the strange shadow that was burdened with her misgivings over her sense of self. She shook that thought away, and sat in the center of the room. Feeling out with her ki once more she found the stormy mountain top still shrouded in a torrent of rain and still filled with an eerie wailing. Childlike and animalistic. That thought caused her to shudder involuntarily.

Her omnipotent perspective of her inner workings gave her a few other insights as she sat and watched the flow of the area around her. The mountains were the foundation of her body, the foliage her nervous system, the pools of water her soul, the dojo her mind. The last two, then, were her heart. She supposed that made sense. the mountain top she usually awoke to here, the one who held the names of those most dear to her, obviously showed the part of her heart that loved. But then the other… Must have been her curse. Obviously there was more to it than that, but every time she had thought to step on that island she had woken up surrounded by a cloud of darkness greater even than the aura Ryoga had carried in his past.

Ranma felt the mountain tops shift, _they're moving?_ she thought. She watched as they orbited the center, slowly moving with purpose. Their alignments skewed slightly so they could pass by one another unimpeded. But as time went on one peak sat motionless. Ranma sighed, this was apparently something she'd been putting off.

 _Should I get Akane, or Pops?_ No, her pride wouldn't allow it. This was something she had to face alone. Pondering her next course of action she decided to test the waters so to speak. She pushed. Gently at first, until the island exploded outward with a shock-wave. The storm growing as she grew nauseous and then shrinking as she recovered. It had to be the source of her problems.

She steeled her nerves and pushed again, lighter this time. Testing the limits of its resistance, perhaps a smaller push over a greater amount of time would do the trick. As she worked her ki on the mountain top the cries grew in volume. Slowly rain began to patter on the dojo roof. The storm was building as she continued to push. Suddenly the peak exploded into action, moving at a far faster rate than the others shooting out massive waves of the sealed ki. The storm engulfed the whole range once more and her world went black.

* * *

Akane entered the dojo to start her workout, ready to work off her frustrations from her earlier thoughts, but paused and screamed at the sight of Ranma convulsing on the floor. She ran to the redheads side and tried to reign in her panic, while attempting to work out the best course of action. Ranma shuddered in her grasp, and Akane stood and ran into the house, trying to get the help of her sister, or father, or even the panda. She found her sister in the kitchen and cried out. "Kasumi, call a paramedic!" She was panting from panic and exertion.

Kasumi dropped the dish she was cleaning, the bowl shattering on the floor, and ran for the phone while Akane ran back out to the dojo. Genma was drawn by the commotion and followed worry and guilt plain on his face. Akane fell to her knees and slid to Ranma's side, putting her hand on the smaller girls back, applying gentle pressure while she looked for something to keep Ranma from biting her own tongue. Genma sat next to them and gently opened one of his daughters eyes."Her pupils are dilated, and she's convulsing…"

As he placed a hand on her abdomen Soun and Kasumi joined them in the dojo. "What's the matter old friend?" Soun asked as he looked over the trio with worry.

"I'm not sure, she's not showing any of the worse signs of stroke, her heartbeat is even. I… I don't know…" He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to start grieving again. "I'm not losing her after I've just gotten to meet her."

That comment caused Akane, who was in the middle of gently holding down Ranma's feet, a moment of pause. Time seemed to pass ever slower as they waited for the emergency responders to arrive. Kasumi and Soun watching Genma fuss over a convulsing Ranma while Akane sat in stunned silence.

* * *

Ranma sat up in what was probably the remains of her dojo. The whole area had been torn apart by the storm that now raged. All of this chaos, all of this fury, was emanating from the now erratically orbiting mountain top. She sighed as she stood shakily slowly walking to the edge of her central peak. She fell to her knees as a wave of cold ki ripped through the air.

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" Ranma asked nobody as she stood shakily, approaching the cliffside of her center most mountain top.

The feral sobbing seemed to have filled the air, a deep wound tearing at Ranma's heart. The whole place was in chaos, peaks crashing into one another, winds tearing apart the mountains, rocks crumbled their foundations slowly weakening. Dread slowly filled her, but the fear never came. She sighed, focusing warm ki into her legs and pushed off landing on the peak that held half her heart. It was barren save for one pillar that held no name. Ranma shuddered as she looked at it, the dread roiling inside her. She tamped it down again and moved waiting for the erratic unsealed mountain top to pass by close enough.

* * *

Akane sat between Genma and Ryoga while Soun paced at the edge of the visitors lounge and Kasumi worried at the hem of her dress in a seat across from them. Nabiki entered the wing with a brisk pace and worry plain on her face. "How is she?"

Akane looked away from her sister and shook her head, a hand on her shoulder stopped her from talking. "She's stable, they have her sedated to ease the convulsing, and they say she isn't in any pain." Genma paused, letting out a ragged breath. "This is my fault, I should have seen something like this happening."

Nabiki scoffed, "You're damn right it is! What a piece of shit, you are, to leave when your daughter needs you the most!" She leaned over the sitting Saotome, "The fucking nerve of it."

Genma sighed and spoke lowly, "I know."

Nabiki continued. "What the hell were you thinking?! You put her through hell, and then you abandoned her. Not once, not twice, not even three fucking times!"

Genma shrank as Nabiki's rage grew, Soun had paused his pacing and all three of her family were watching with held breath. "So you're back, and I guess she's in the fucking hospital, hows this look, fatass, huh?!" Nabiki turned and put her hands on her head. "Honestly, why did they even let you in the fucking house? I swear if something serious comes of this I-"

Soun cut her with an abrupt shout. "Enough!" He took in a deep breath and pinched his nose. "That is enough Nabiki… Nodoka will be here soon, and we cannot be squabbling when she arrives."

Nabiki's rage slowly petered out when she saw the face of her father. This was the man she had been missing for so long. "Daddy?"

Soun nodded and gave his middle daughter a weak smile. "It's going to be okay, Biki-chan."

In a flash Nabiki was holding her father and he was returning the embrace with years worth of interest. He probably owed her ten years of payments so he continued to hold her slowly rocking his daughter while she broke down.

* * *

Ranma hunched down and jumped again, landing gently on the cursed peak. The wind here stung her skin and the air was fridged. She felt the air leaving her lungs as she began to explore, searching for the source of the shockwaves and the sobbing.

The forest foliage here was strong compared to the plants on the rest of her mountain range. The trees trunks were thick and gnarled their roots digging deep into the muddy terran that surrounded them. Ferns were low to the ground and stocky with vines near the base that coiled around the roots of the trees, there were no flowering plants, the other foliage mostly consisted of thorny shrubs that had space leaves. _Even without th'storm this place would be eerie_ , Ranma thought, _Gotta get this done quick_.

She pressed on to the middle of the peak where she found a crater and in it a child bent over their knees, holding their temples and screaming out sobs. She put her hand out and called out. "H-hey!" Immediately the wind went quiet with the child's sobs. The rain, no longer forced to fly sideways from the wind, fell heavily on the top of the both of them. Ranma slowly approached the child both hands up. "Hey…" She looked around the area for vantage points and pathways. "It's okay kiddo, I'm here to help."

The small from of the child shifted and coiled, taking a feline stance and yelling. "No!" The whole peak shook with it's shout.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" She slowly lowered her hands so they were in front of her.

"No!" The child shook their head. "Y-you're just like him! You just want to use me for your own devices!" Her legs coiled more, something Ranma's years of training noticed with dread.

"I don't wann- Gurk!" She was cut off as her breath was forced out of her lungs by the sudden impact the figures feet. She tumbled back and rolled onto her knees, steeling herself as the child lashed out wildly with… claws?

"No!" The child stopped and screamed after Ranma managed to build some distance, she looked over the child and froze. She was a small black haired girl, wearing a dirty gi. Her grey eyes were filled with fear and her knuckles were bleeding from repeated attempts to get rid of the claws. Her feet were scuffed and raw and she was covered from head to toe in livid red marks. She was starved and clearly tired and above all else, she was not a man among men. She wasn't even a man.

Her wild eyes scanned the area as Ranma hid in her umisenken watching. She paused and shuffled back to her spot when she thought the coast was clear, squatting over her knees and resuming her solitude. Ranma slowly approached her from behind, capturing her arms and legs and hoisting her up. "C'mon kid, we've got to find a better place for you."

The child screamed and twisted in Ranma's arms, kicking off her chest while letting out a guttural noise. She landed lightly while Ranma rolled to the edge of the clearing, letting out a grunt when she came to a stop at the base of a tree. The smaller girl charged, screaming as she did so.

Ranma bairly rolled to the side as the girl's fist hit the tree with a resounding thud. Ranma watched as the girl had to exert force to remove her hand from the tree. _Those'r'Ki claws! Holy crap she's not playing!_

Ranma quickly assumed a loose stance, hopping from foot to foot as she moved away from the small figure. Suddenly the smaller figure was on her, however, this time throwing out much more practiced punches. Her eyes had apparently rolled back into her head. _Did she pass out from fear?_ She maneuvered under a strike and pushed her fist into the small girls sternum, sending her sliding back.

When she stopped she slumped slightly and her eyes flashed. A cat eye seemed to rolled into place from the bottom of her eye. Ranma shuddered with disgust. "Awh, that's just gross."

The girl gave no response, instead charging again, this time letting out a cry that was slightly more animalistic. Ranma was hardly dodging her, having to tap into amagurikan speeds to divert the momentum of some of the blows. The smaller form managed to pin Ranma between two trees, pulling her arm back to let out a strike. Ranma quickly jumped, pushing off the tree as the other girls fist embedded into another tree. This time Ranma took the opportunity to strike landing at least twenty solid hits to the smaller girls kidney.

The girl yowled in pain, turning and slashing quickly. Ranma slid underneath it and rolled between her opponent's legs, popping back up and using the momentum to kick off the tree and landing a solid open palm strike between the girls shoulders, forcing her to fall landed on her hands and spun once more, her face more cat that human. A chill ran down Ranma's spine but no fear followed. Instead she slid into a centered stance and prepared for the onslaught.

* * *

 _Pain…_

 _Pain.._

 _Everything hurts. Why does it hurt?_

 _He finally came for me? Why won't he leave me alone._

 _I'm so tired…_

 _So, so tired._

 _Just leave me alone._

"Leave, me, alone!"

* * *

The smaller figure danced around Ranma her form shifting between catlike and a small terrified girl. "Leave, me, alone!" She screamed as she grabbed Ranma's leg and snapped it with a downward elbow.

Ranma cried out in pain, being tossed aside like a ragdoll. She rolled to the base of the crater and clutched her leg. The cat like apparition was stalking towards her a hungry smile gracing its elfin features. "I tried to be nice." She stalked up and grabbed the broken leg, giving it a squeeze. "I tried to warn you." She licked her lips and cooed at the smell of the blood she'd drawn. "But you pushed me and now I cannot protect you anymore." Drool dribbled down her chin as she gave Ranma a hungry look."So now your fear will consume you." She hungerly pressed her face into Ranma's wounded leg.

* * *

Doctors scrambled into the room while Genma stood nervously watching the door. They were bringing out defibrillator paddles and various other implements to try and resuscitate his only child. His daughter. He watched from outside the room while the emergency staff scrambled to help her. Hands quick at work seemed to fly over the young martial artist, but they didn't know how helpless it all was. He approached one of the white coat clad doctors. "P-please, call Tofu's acupuncture and chiropractor. He… He can help my daughter."

The doctor looked over his shoulder as he moved to steady Ranma's rapidly twitching leg. "How can a chiropractor help?" He asked seriously.

"He knows things about ki an-" He was cut off before he could finish.

"Saotome-san, your daughter's life is on the line, now isn't the time to go holistic." Panic and fatigue made family members say some things, this was routine.

Genma held back a sob. "P-please. I promise he can help. I… I don't have anything else."

The doctor shook his head, "Sorry, Saotome-san."

* * *

Ranma punched the head biting her several times until the thing let go. Any trace of humanity it had was gone, instead looking feline and monstrous. Ranma swallowed hard, feeling fear slowly well up from her core. She kicked out powerfully with her good leg sunning the thing and then she crawled away. Reaching the ridge surrounding the crater she let herself roll into the jungle. She hid using the umisenken, pushing against a tree and forcing healing ki into her leg. She had to stifle her whimpering and had to push down her fear. She had to.

* * *

Nabiki grabbed Genma's arm and led the solemn brute of a man away from the door. They had stabilized Ranma but they couldn't explain what was going on. Nabiki had gotten a hold of Doctor Tofu after playing a long game of phone tag, and he was on his way. Hopefully having a doctorate in the medical field and having a patient record for Ranma would be enough for the hospital to allow him to see Ranma. If not, they would have to take measures.

Nodoka had arrived shortly after the emergency staff had gotten Ranma stable and she seemed dangerous. More so than usual. She had interrogated Genma and then brought his honor and masculinity into question. Genma, thankfully, never took the bait and instead insisted that their child be left alone for the time being.

Nabiki sighed and blew a wayward strand of hair out of her mouth. She sat back in her chair watching the hall for the good doctor. Ryoga stepped up to her side and handed her a cup of coffee. "I've never seen someone lay into Genma like that."

Nabiki nodded over the coffee, inhaling the steam and enjoying the warmth the cup brought her. "He… Had it coming. I think."

"You think?" Ryoga asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah. Bastard hurt Ranma, and despite all that Nerima put her through, she still did her damnedest to be honorable and good." Nabiki squeezed her eyes. "She managed to pull my father back from the brink, and she always fought for my little sister, and even me… Even though I didn't deserve it."

Ryoga nodded, giving a quiet grunt in understanding. "She really has a way with people, somehow. She always tries to do good, even though it seems the world wants to beat her down for it. I know I've played my part in that…"

Nabiki let out a sigh and leaned forward on her knees. "Tofu is on his way. If anyone can help her it's him…"

"What makes you so sure?" A sharp feminine voice inquired.

"Because he won't stop at anything to save a patient." Nabiki said firmly, staring Nodoka in the eyes. _At least she doesn't have that fucking sword._ She thought with malice.

Nodoka simply kept her gaze on Nabiki and frowned. "My son nee-"

She was cut off from an unexpected source, "Your daughter could die!" Kasumi shouted. "And I will not allow you to come in here and make things worse for her!"

Nodoka's gaze left Nabiki and turned to the eldest Tendo daughter. "You will watch yourself around your elders, child."

"I'm not a child, and you're hardly an elder." Kasumi said with contempt.

"I am your better an-" Once again Nodoka was cut off.

"You will not speak to my daughter that way!" Soun bellowed. "Why are you here? To make things worse for your family? To punish your child for a crime she isn't guilty of?"

Nodoka paused, then cooly opened her mouth only to have her retort die as soun continued. "I ask that you leave this area, my daughters are tired and we are doing everything we can to help Ranma. You are in our way."

Nodoka stood wide eyed at the audacity of the man standing before her. Anger, however was bested by grief and so instead of pressing the matter she left to the cafeteria to sit and contemplate.

As she left she heard Nabiki mutter, "I hate that woman.", to Ryoga. She silently continued, increasing her pace slightly.

* * *

Snores low and deep echoed through the room ad Tofu Ono entered the room. The light was dimmed, and the t.v. was playing some inane game show. Tofu flipped a switch bathing the room in chemical light, and waking the Saotome patriarch. Genma blinked the sleep away while Tofu approached the bedside and started to press two fingers into Ranma's side. Genma watched as Tofu radiated ki and then frowned. "It would seem Ranma finally found it."

Genma quirked an eyebrow "F-found what?"

A smile sad played across Tofu's lips. "She found her heart. And with it her fear… All we can do is wait. Either she overcomes it, or she is consumed by it."

* * *

Ranma sat hunkered down, slowly moving through the forest, waiting for the creature to find her. It was now actively hunting her, and she was overcome with fear. The two times she had seen it she had felt that same dread followed by nearly paralyzing fear. She wasn't going to let it get the better of her though, the creature had to have a weakness. And she would do what she could to find that before she could become its prey.

She finally reached the edge of the mountain top. If she could get to her central island… A streak of black fur flew through the air in the distance. Landing effortlessly next to the Yin pond. It swiped with shining ki claws smiling as it played with the koi inside, looking every bit as predatory as when it bit into her leg. She closed her eyes and shook her head, holding back the whimpering from pain and fear.

She climbed over the edge and kicked with her good leg. Grabbing tightly onto the ledge of the opposing heart peak as it swung by. She held tight pulling herself to the top, grunting in pain as she did so. The storm ad subsided to a trickle, but everything was out of whack, there were no clouds, and the whole sky was endless and filled with stars and nebulae. It felt like she was floating in space, but the area around her was lit like the sun was shining down. She managed to stand, testing her injured leg and was pleased to find that the healing ki was working wonders, it felt as though there had never been a beak. And instead it simply ached like she'd been hit hard. She hobbled to the other end of the island and pushed off with her ki, landing and rolling onto her central island. The dojo was no more, but in its place a large platform raised off the ground and surrounded with torches stood now.

She let out a sigh, she was wearing herself thin with all this ki use, and she wasn't certain of it, but the creature must have also been tapping into her ki. She crawled under the raised platform and dropped the umisenken, giving herself a moment to rest. She would find a way out of this soon.

There was a patter on the floor above her, soft, but distinct. She sighed as she curled up and hunkered down. She couldn't be discovered now, she had to get her strength back. The patter stopped and all was quiet again. Ranma felt out with her ki finding the creature back on the negative heart island. It was… Watching her, with a small grin as it whispered, "Sleep…" Ranma hunkered down and slipped back into the Umisenken, no longer feeling safe she decided to keep moving.

The edge of the main island lead down into the emptiness of space, a cloud of dust floated idly slowly churning. She climbed down to the side of island, looking for a crevice she could squeeze into, something to keep her safe for a short while while she regained her strength. She slipped and tumbled, barely catching a root dangling. Looking up she saw something odd, a ledge with a door, she climbed up to the door and pressed it open, the latch gave suddely and she fell into the space within.

She found herself in a well lit room, looking not unlike the sitting room of the Tendo's where she had enjoyed so many lazy nights, and early mornings. A pile of pillows and cushions sat in the corner, the dining table was stored off to the side, awaiting its next meal. There was a T.V. stand but there was no television resting on top of it, instead it held a small collection of trinkets. A doll sat on top of the pile. The doll drew Ranma to it, being wholly familiar and also comforting. She grabbed it and hugged it to her. It was a small Geisha woman, with dark black hair and a beautifully painted face, it's kimono was worn, and stained from a short visit to the trash can. But it still smelled good, like home, like comfort.

Ranma sighed, falling into the pillows and dropping the umisenken. She thought on her predicament for a short while, debating pushing out with her ki to see where her hunter was prowling, but thought better of it. It had a good chance of getting her discovered. No, for now it would be best to let her inner workings remain a mystery to herself. Here, she should be safe. Here, she should be protected. She let herself get comfortable and then slipped into a deep meditative state.


End file.
